Blazing Skye
by Carefree Quill
Summary: Legolas is lonely so he goes on a vacation in our world. He is looking for adventure, but finds romance as well. (Parallels The Elves of Summer, ch 53-57) COMPLETE! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Vacation

**BLAZING SKYE**

LOTR Fic by the Carefreequill

Summary: Part 3 in a series beginning with the Last Seer, then The Elves of Summer. Legolas, overwhelmed by loneliness, goes on an adventure in our world. It follows chapter 53 of The Elves of Summer. It was definitely its own story…

Disclaimer: I own Skye, and a bunch of Elves I created for The Last Seer. Everything else to do with Middle Earth would belong to Tolkien. No infringement is intended.

Notes: Sindarin is in italics.

**Vacation**

It had been a long time since Legolas felt joy in his heart. His friends were all happy, settled down with families now. Heneeded to get away for a while. He needed a vacation from his responsibilities and the constant reminder of just how alone he was.

North, that was the direction he would take. Perhaps a walk in his old wood would ease his aching heart. Legolas traveled with urgency, as if driven to some unknown event he could neither expect nor predict, but he needed. Some great adventure or battle or treasure hunt or meeting. ****

Days turned into weeks and weeks filled a month before he met a single person in his journey. In the northernmost edge of Emyn Lasgalen, his old home once called Mirkwood; Legolas met an old man on the path. He was wearing brown robes and a brown cloak with a tall brown hat, similar to one that Gandalf had always worn. Legolas halted and greeted him.

"Hail traveler," Legolas said in a friendly voice. He was so happy to see another person; he was in a very cordial mood.

The rider glanced up and smirked. His long light brown beard was streaked with gray, and his eyes were piercing. He lifted a hand from his side and Legolas recognized the staff of Radagast the Brown.

"Hail to you, little Greenleaf," Radagast said.

"Master Radagast?" Legolas asked in surprise. "You yet remain in Middle Earth?"

"I had urgent business up north, and simply have not gotten around to crossing the sea as yet. What are you doing here, walking among the ghosts of the past?" Radagast asked him. "Have you no better place to be than here?"

"Indeed, I have a home in Ithilien among those of my people who remain, and our newfound friends the Avari," Legolas said.

Radagast had known this elf for a long time, and knew when something was bothering him. He was sad, sadder than he'd ever seen any Elf.

"Where is your joy?" Radagast asked.

"I lost it somewhere and was looking for it here," Legolas said with a sigh.

"You cannot cure loneliness with solitude," Radagast said seriously. "You need a woman."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "No, that is not what I need. They are trouble, and I will do just fine without that."

Radagast looked thoughtful fro a moment. He was sure his first assessment had been the correct one. "I know this princess up north…"

"NO!"

"All right, fine," Radagast said. "The next best thing I can think of is an adventure."

Legolas perked up at the very thought. "An excellent idea! What do you have in mind?"

Radagast rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His business was concluded, and he was on his way home to Valinor, but the Elf needed a friend right now, and Radagast thought a short delay could be tolerated. "Make a wish," he finally said. "What is the one adventure you would embark on if you had the choice?"

Legolas paused a moment and then he knew the perfect answer. "If I could, I would visit the world that Miranda and Jamie came from."

Radagast paused, not having expected that. Not an easy task, nor a wise one. "Name another."

"No, that is my wish," Legolas said firmly. "Whether it can be done or not, it is the one wish I carry, and I will not change it."

Radagast frowned, "Let us make camp," he said. "I must think on this."

Legolas was hopeful. Such an adventure would be the greatest journey of all. Who else from this world had ever seen it? Only the twins, and only for a short time. He wanted to explore the world and see the wonders there. What was Scottsvalley like, or Sanfrancisco? And were there other women there as rare and special as Miranda and Jamie? Legolas frowned. Was that all he wanted? Another Miranda or Jamie? How foolishly he clung to his fancies of the people from that world. Is that why no Elf had won his heart? Was it this hope for a woman born in magic from some mysterious distant land? Perhaps it was a foolish wish.

Radagast sat contemplating the fire when he finally decided what he would do. "Your wish will be granted, but there is risk in it."

"What adventure would there be without risk?" Legolas asked, trying not to look too excited.

"Your appearance will make you stand out. There are no Elves in this world," Radagast said. "Your clothes are out of place, and you will be at the mercy of anyone who learns you do not belong."

Legolas frowned, "Is there any good news?"

"I have thought of the perfect place for you to visit. It will be very like what you are used to, and you will seem less out of place," Radagast said with a sly smile.

"Where, how?" Legolas asked.

Radagast looked up at the full moon and smiled. "How about now?"

Legolas stood, "I am ready, what must I do?"

The old wizard glanced around and then frowned, "Go find me a few acorns."

Legolas took off into the wood and returned a few moments later with a handful of acorns. He handed them to Radagast and waited. The wizard closed his hands around then and muttered under his breath. His hands seemed to glow briefly, and then he gave them back.

"Plant one under the light of the moon and you will open a door to that world. To return, you must plant another under the light of the moon. You have about a dozen seeds there, spend them carefully."

"Are you going with me?" Legolas asked.

"No, I have done my part," Radagast said. "I hope you find what you are looking for there, but remember, it is not wise to stay there for very long. There is evil there, Legolas, beware."

Legolas gave his friend an understanding nod. "When I return, will I return here?"

"You can return to any place in Middle Earth you wish," Radagast said.

"If I go back, will I go to the same place?" Legolas asked.

"That part is less certain," Radagast said. "It is a big world. I will guide your first visit, after that, I will be gone."

"I understand," Legolas said. "I'm ready."

"Get your horse, and plant an acorn," Radagast said.

Legolas put his bedroll back on his saddle and then bent down and dug a small hole. He covered the seed and then stood to wait. From the small mound of earth, a light shone, and a bright portal formed. Through it, Legolas could hear laughter and singing. There was bright sunshine and lots of colorful tents and banners.

"It's amazing," Legolas said.

"Go, then," Radagast said. "And heed my words, there are no elves there save in stories."

Legolas led his horse through the portal. At last he was embarking on his own adventure. His foot stepped from the bare earth of the Emyn Lasgalen onto the soft plush grass of a field. It seemed to be cut short, looking like a blanket covering the ground. There were trees around him, and as his horse cleared the portal, it disappeared. The sun was high in the sky, and the air was filled with the smell of food and wine. His ears picked up the sounds of singing, and through the bushes he saw many brightly colored tents. He heard shouting and laughter and he followed it. He led his horse out into a bustling market. There were men and women wearing colorful gowns and tunics, obviously the finest fabrics, suggesting that this was a grand celebration, and Legolas smiled. He looked around for the castle and the village, but saw nothing but trees and countryside around the great market.

"Come hither! Sample the finest mincemeat pies in the entire realm!" one merchant shouted.

"Turkey Legs, turkey legs! Come one come all!" another was shouting.

Legolas ventured closer, and then remembered his ears. He drew his cloak up, hiding the one feature that made him stand out. He was relieved to find his attire blended in quite well as he entered the square. There was a minstrel walking amongst the vendors and he halted to look at Legolas.

"Sir, there are no horses permitted on the midway," he said. "Are you working the faire?"

Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion, "No indeed, sir. I am but visiting. Is there a stable nearby where I can leave my steed?"

The minstrel cocked a brow in surprise. If this was just a tourist, he had the best damn costume and accent he'd ever seen or heard. "How'd you get in here with a horse?"

"I came from the wood," Legolas said as he pointed.

The minstrel frowned. There was a row of port-a-potties along a tall fence just beyond the trees. The parking lot was just beyond that. Then the minstrel realized the man was having a little fun with him. "Oh, I see, sir," the minstrel said. "You are working the faire. Very good jest, I must say. Are you with the archers then?"

Legolas frowned, but decided to play along. Perhaps he could just blend in if he said yes. "Indeed, I am an accomplished archer."

"Then you need to take your horse over to the tournament grounds, just beyond the sword smith's," the minstrel said, pointing to the end of the tents. "There is a barn there, and the archers should be gathering for the demonstration which is to begin…" he looked at his wristwatch a moment and then continued. "About ten minutes, you should hurry."

Legolas nodded and went in the direction of the tournament grounds. As he passed between the vendors, he noticed that many of the shoppers were dressed quite strangely. Their clothes were… scandalously odd. Women wore pants that barely reached mid thigh and shirts that had no sleeves. He saw one woman wearing… Legolas averted his eyes and blushed. Her shirt barely covered her bosom. Men wore the strange short pants as well, and Legolas realized that these clothes were like those Jamie had worn. He was confused by the contrast of the familiar and the strange. He noticed people staring at him, and he drew his hood forward a little. Then he saw an open wood shack, and a blacksmith working at the fire. He was pounding out a blade, and Legolas searched beyond it for the stables. There, just across an open field was the barn. Beside it was row upon row of raised benches, decorated with colorful banners. Three long fences ran parallel to the seats, and there were several knights standing ready for a tournament.

Legolas was unimpressed by their colors and armor. He'd seen finer tunics in Minas Tirith and Meduseld. As he circled the grounds, he watched two knights charge along the fences with lances lowered. The clash sounded much worse than it was. Both lances shattered, and the knights passed each other. Legolas gave a disapproving snort.

"I suppose my lord can do better?" a voice said from behind him.

Legolas turned and was confronted by a young man bearing a shield and helm. "I care not for tournaments," Legolas said. "But I can say that any lance I bore would not shatter like a twig."

The young man laughed, "They are but stage weapons! A real lance could hurt someone."

Legolas was once again confused by all the contradictions. "What is the point of such a false display?"

"It's just a damned renaissance faire, mister. Don't get so into the part, you'll freak people out. You here with the archers?"

Legolas frowned at the explanation, but nodded.

"Good, you're on next, so stow your horse over there and wait by the grandstand with the others," the young man said as he pointed to the archers gathered.

Legolas took his leave and tied his horse by the others. He walked to the other archers and crossed his arms in annoyance. What was wrong with this place? The archers' attire was odd to say the least. Some wore… rangers' tunics and some wore tunics. Their bows were either very simple or oddly crafted. One had three strings on a strange roller, and another looked like a useless child's bow. The arrows were all formed of metal and bright colored feathers. One of the older archers noticed him waiting nearby and spoke.

"You're new," he said. "You going to shoot with us today?"

Legolas just gave a curt nod.

"You make the bow?" he asked. "It looks pretty authentic."

"It was made by a master craftsman," Legolas said.

The archer nodded, "Nice one. Oh, we're almost ready to start."

There was a fanfare of trumpets and a master of ceremonies announced the archery contest. The targets were placed, and the archers gathered on the field. Legolas followed.

Most of the crowd wore the strange clothes. Legolas was still trying to figure out the reason for that when the archer interrupted his thoughts.

"You stand there," he said. "That is your target, and the closest to the bull's eye go on to the next round."

Legolas nodded and waited for the call. There was a shout of ready, then aim… and then fire. Legolas released his arrow and it struck dead center. The crowd cheered, and those that hit their marks remained while the targets were carried another twenty paces. Legolas once again hit his mark dead center, leaving only him and one other archer. Upon the third round, Legolas stood victorious, and a round of cheers went up. The master of ceremonies congratulated him, and then made an announcement about another show.

Legolas turned to the other archer and just asked, "Is that it?"

"Yup," he said. "We shoot again in about two hours. Nice shot by the way."

Legolas returned to his horse, completely confounded by the place. He had no idea why, but this was absolutely not what he had expected. None of these people acted like he thought they would. Miranda's stories of her home were nothing at all like this.

"Excuse me," someone said.

Legolas turned and saw a young boy standing there. "Yes?"

"That was really cool," the boy said. "Are you going to be at the archery booth? I want to learn from you."

A tall man came over and took the boy's hand and spoke before Legolas could answer. "Sorry he bothered you. Come on, son, we're going to the other show now."

Legolas watched them retreat and just shook his head.

"First day at the faire?" a woman's voice asked.

Legolas turned to look at her and sucked in a quick breath. She was the fairest woman he'd ever seen in all his life. Her hair, which was a rich deep auburn, was long and full, but not curly. Her face fresh and young with blushing cheeks and the most brightly clear blue eyes he'd ever looked into. Her peasant's dress was crisp and clean with a white blouse, green bodice and light brown skirt that went nearly to her ankles. She wore sandals, and carried a basket of flowers. She also wore a ring of flowers around her head. Legolas felt a knot in his throat, and suddenly realized he forgot what she'd just said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, feeling quite embarrassed by his rudeness.

"I asked you if it was your first day working the faire," she said. "You seem lost."

Legolas nodded, "I just arrived."

"Welcome then…" she paused, waiting for him to fill in the name.

"Legolas, my lady," he said, giving her a sweeping bow.

She smiled and cocked a brow at his dramatic greeting. "Well, you have the charm down. I'm Skye, just your average everyday serving wench right now. But later I'll be in the square with the choir. If you can, you should catch the show," she said with a smile.

"I would be most pleased to hear you sing, fair Skye," he said.

"Oh, please, no name jokes," she said. "My parents should be flogged for naming me that hippie name!"

"Excuse me? I meant no jest, I simply offered a compliment to your beauty," Legolas said in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you said fair skies," she said. "It's just the name, you see. My full name, and I promise you I'm not joking, is Blazing Skye Drake. My father is a little eccentric. He said it was because of the hair and the eyes."

"It is a beautiful name, and fitting," Legolas said seriously. "Where are you bound, my lady Skye. I would be pleased to escort you."

"I'm on a break," she said. "I was going to go and eat, you can join me if you want."

Legolas smiled at the invitation. "Thank you," he said, and then offered her his arm. She shyly took it and then pointed toward another group of tents.

"There," she said. "I was headed to my car."

Legolas led her in the direction she indicated, and wondered just what is a car? There was a group of people gathered there and one looked at her with angry eyes.

"Skye? Who's your friend?" a young man asked roughly.

"This is Legolas, one of the new archers," she said. "Legolas, this is Brian, one of the singers I'll be performing with later."

Legolas offered his hand, but Brian just gave him a smug look, "There are no new archers. All the staff was hired months ago. Just who the hell are you mister and what are you doing with my girl?"

Skye stepped away from Legolas with fury burning in her eyes. "I am not your girl! And I don't care what you heard about the staff, Legolas happens to be the best shot I've ever seen. This is a weekend job for three weeks," she said angrily. "I'm just glad it's almost over. You are the most arrogant, self centered chauvinist pig of a man I have ever met!"

"Yes, and my dad signs the checks," he said. "I never met this guy before."

"Lucky for him," Skye said and then grabbed Legolas' hand and dragged him through the entrance. "Come on, Legolas."

Legolas was silent, not sure what to say or do at that moment. He'd have gladly defended the lady, but she seemed to be doing a good job of defending herself. He noticed where she was leading, and he suddenly stopped and stared. There, in a great field was row after row of brightly colored… things. They all had wheels, and windows, but they were all different shapes.

"What?" she asked. "We're just going to my car. I never eat here, it's too expensive. I have a cooler in my trunk, and there's plenty for you too."

Legolas followed, still staring at all the strange things they walked between. She finally halted by a light blue small… car?

"Is this you… car?" he asked.

"Yes, this is my old Gremlin," she said. "It's old, but it's in great shape," she said as she started to lift her skirt.

Legolas eyes suddenly got huge and he spun around, "What are you doing?"

Skye laughed, "Oh, turn around already, I'm covered."

Legolas slowly turned and ventured a peek. She had pants on under her skirt, and she was searching a pocket for something. "You are dressed strangely."

"It's the costume, I know," she said. "No pockets for my car keys." She held up a small ring with a few little metal things on it and gave it a shake. Then she inserted one in her car and opened a door. "There we are," she said.

Legolas just watched as she opened a box and started removing packages. There were bottles inside as well and she gave him one. He looked at it, perplexed by the clear green material it was made of. He watched her open her bottle, and did the same. She drank, so he drank too. He felt a strange burning tickle in his mouth as the icy sweet liquid ran down his throat. The unexpected sensation made him choke.

"Hey, you alright?" Skye asked in concern.

Legolas raised a hand and nodded as he regained his composure. "Yes," he gasped. "What is this?"

"Sprite," she said in confusion. "Where exactly are you from?"

Legolas paused. He had no idea how to answer that question. Surely the truth would seem like a lie to her. It would not do to try to explain, but no lie would be adequate either. He simply didn't know enough about this world to come up with a good story. He carefully took another sip of his drink as he tried to evade the question.

"You're not working for the faire at all, are you," she said finally.

Legolas lowered his drink, "No, Skye, I am not."

"So, you are just a tourist with a good costume," she offered. "I must say it is impressive, if a bit hot looking. You should take off the cloak before you roast in this heat."

Legolas shifted nervously from foot to foot, "No, I am fine."

Skye gave him an annoyed look. "All right, I know a liar when I see one. You got me alone out here, and I don't like this game. You tell me what the hell is going on, or I am going to scream."

"You will think my truth is a lie and scream anyway," Legolas said. "I will leave."

"Oh, no," she said. "Tell me."

"I am not from around here," Legolas said. "That is the truth."

"Where then?" she asked.

"Far away," Legolas said.

Skye crossed her arms in annoyance, "Are you playing around or what? You are way too into the medieval renaissance thing. Are you from the state hospital or something? Did you forget to take your medication? Can I call someone for you?"

"I think leaving was the best idea," Legolas said. "I must get my horse." He handed her the bottle and turned back to the tents, but halted at her call.

"Drop your hood," she said. "I want a good look at your face in case I need to give the police your description."

Legolas slowly turned and studied her a moment. She was seemingly calm but he saw fear in her eyes. She took a step back and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Sorry, go ahead and go, I won't tell anyone," she said weakly.

Legolas cringed at her fear. It was not his intention to make her fear him. He raised his hands to his hood and drew it back from his head, closing his eyes as he waited for her to scream.

"Oh, my god!" Skye gasped. "That's an awesome makeup job!"

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. "What?"

"The ears, they look real, great job," she said. "Too bad this isn't that kind of Faire."

Legolas looked at her indignantly. "I assure you they are real," he said.

"No way!" Skye said.

"See for yourself," Legolas offered.

Skye marched over to him fearlessly and reached up and touched the point of his ear. It was warm, and she gently felt it between her thumb and forefinger. She instantly released him and backed away.

"I am an Elf," he said. "That is my truth, now you may scream."

"That is impossible," she said. "There's no such thing as…"

"Not here, but where I am from it is quite common," Legolas said.

Skye frowned, and pondered the situation a moment. His appearance was strange, the ears were definitely real, and he was obviously out of place. He seemed nice enough, but that didn't mean he was. But there was something in his eyes, an honesty and a depth that she had never seen in anyone before. She didn't feel afraid of him, even though common sense told her she should.

"All right then, supposing this is true, where are you from?" she asked.

"My home is in the Forest of Northern Ithilien, in the land of Gondor in Middle Earth," Legolas said. "A wizard gave me a gift, the opportunity to see this world."

"Why come here? This world totally sucks," Skye said in annoyance. "If you are telling the truth, go home now before someone finds out who you are."

"Is it not already too late?" Legolas asked.

Skye looked into his eyes again, and the honesty she saw was still there, along with a hint of fear. "No, I will not give your secret away," she said. "I must be completely crazy, but I think I believe you. Maybe it's the romantic in me that wants to believe in fairy tales, I don't know. You just seem to be on the level."

Legolas let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Then you are not afraid of me?"

Skye paused, considering that one. Finally she decided to take a risk. "No, but you might want to go home," she said seriously. "The world is not a big faire like this. You won't be able to hide for long."

Legolas knew there was truth in that. He could not simply wander here; he knew nothing of this place. He needed a guide if he was to see this world. He was struck by an idea and suddenly he smiled.

"You could show me around," Legolas said seriously. "I need a guide, and I trust you, Lady Skye. Please, this is my wish. I do not want to run from it now."

Skye could hear the hope and desperation in his voice. She didn't know what to say. Maybe she could give him a little tour of the city and then send him on his way. What harm would there be in that?

"If I say yes, you would have to do what I say," she said.

"It is your world, I will follow your word," Legolas said.

Skye could hear the echoes of her parents warning her of the danger of trusting strangers. This wasn't just a stranger, it was a stranger that claimed to be a fictional fantasy creature from another world. Every red flag should be waving at her right now, but she just ignored them. Her life was dull and empty, and this was her chance to take a risk. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he really was san Elf. Then again, the state hospital might be missing a patient form the psych ward. _Oh, hell with it!_

"Tonight is the last performance, then I'm done with the faire," Skye said. "You can hang out for a couple of hours, and then we'll leave."

Legolas smiled and then gave her a bow, "I thank you for your trust, gracious lady."

Skye frowned, "You're going to want to stop that. People don't act like that anymore."

"But… everyone…" Legolas stuttered.

"This is a faire, and all the people dressed in these costumes are just acting. This world is nothing like this…" Skye pointed to the field of tents in frustration. "You picked a good place to blend in, but this isn't real."

Legolas looked at her seriously, "I want to see what is real."

"You got the stomach for that?" Skye asked.

"I want to see Sanfrancisco and Scottsvalley," Legolas said. "And anything else you can show me."

"You aren't far from there now," Skye said. "I live in San Francisco, it's an hour drive."

Legolas smiled brightly, and Skye shook her head. He was in for a surprise. She didn't live in the best part of town. They ate lunch, just sandwiches, and then returned to the faire. She sang in the choir a few lively old English songs and then it was time to leave.

"I must get my horse," Legolas said.

"Uh, you can't bring a horse," she said. "There's no place for him in the city."

Legolas frowned, "I cannot leave him."

"There's a stable that boards horses about a mile down the road from here. We can see if they will take him."

Legolas rode on a path beside the road following the blue car. It wasn't long before they came to a huge stable. He followed Skye's car through the gate and they were met by a stable hand. Skye stepped out of her car and did all the talking.

"Hey, I have a horse that needs boarding," she said.

The man looked at Legolas and then his horse. He seemed impressed by the horse. "How long?"

"A couple of days," Skye said.

"It will take more than two days to see everything," Legolas said.

"A week," Skye amended.

"I have an opening," he said. "It must be paid for in advance."

Legolas took a pouch from his tunic and pulled three gold coins out of it. He handed them to the man and then gave him the reins.

"Windhoof likes carrots and apples as well as the usual grain and hay," Legolas said. He took his saddlebag off the saddle and threw it over his shoulder. "I expect him to be well cared for, and will reward you with another coin if he seems content upon my return."

The man looked at the coins with interest, and knew from the weight that they were real gold. Despite the unusual manner of the horse's owner, he accepted the money and agreed. "This will do," he said.

Skye sighed with relief, "Great, come on Legolas, lets go."

Legolas walked over to her car and looked at it curiously. Skye opened the door for him and pointed to his weapons.

"Take those off first," she said. "You can toss them in the back seat."

"My lady, you do not toss fine weapons anywhere," Legolas said.

"Well, carefully and respectfully place them in the back then," she said and then went around to the driver's seat. "Men!" she gasped as she sat down and strapped in.

Legolas put his things in the back and sat down. "I am an Elf, not a man."

"Right," Skye said. "Close the door, Elf. It's getting late. I don't want to hit traffic on the way home."

Legolas closed the door and looked around at his surroundings. It was like a fine coach that a wealthy lady may be carried in. The seat had strange pink fur covering it, and the windows were made of thick clear glass. He watched as Skye took her keys again and inserted one just below a wheel that sat in front of her. She turned it, and the car made an odd rumbling noise and started to vibrate. Legolas gripped his seat nervously, and Skye laughed at him.

"Welcome to Earth, Legolas. Buckle your seatbelt," Skye said with laughter in her eyes. She showed him her belt, and how it was fastened, and he copied her.

"I'm… nervous," Legolas admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver," Skye said. "Just relax and enjoy the scenery."

He felt the car move… backwards, and he grabbed the panel in front of him. Then they turned and went forward. Skye seemed to be using the wheel to direct the car where she wanted to go. They returned to the road and followed it through the countryside. After a while, Legolas began to relax and just watch out the windows. They traveled quickly this way, and he realized they could see much more in a few days than he would have thought. What an amazing world this was to create these… cars. He could not wait to see Sanfrancisco.


	2. The Neighborhood

**The Neighborhood**

Skye drove in silence, trying not to stare at her passenger as he looked from window to window in awe. He'd pulled his hood down and she covertly studied his features. His long blonde hair was very light, and he had it pulled back in a fancy braid. His face was fair skinned and flawlessly perfect like a porcelain doll. He didn't exactly look feminine, just very young… and baby face like. He was definitely handsome; there was no question about it. His eyes were the biggest contradiction though. They seemed at times to reflect a great depth of thought and wisdom. Then at other times they seemed to her to be full of child like innocence. All in all, she found him fascinating.

His clothes made him look like a grey robin hood or something. The first thing she'd have to do would be to get him something different to wear. After that, she didn't know what the hell to do. Why did she agree to take him with her? She was no tour guide for the imaginary world. Did she really buy his story? She glanced at the ears again and bit her lip and looked away when he noticed her staring. Damn, that's embarrassing.

"You are bothered by it," Legolas said matter-of-factly. He did not seem to be insulted, but she didn't want him to think she was judgmental, prejudiced or rude.

"No, it really doesn't," Skye said truthfully. "I am simply trying to decide if I really believe it or not."

"Is it so difficult to believe?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, and no," Skye said with a sigh. "I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago."

"Ah yes, I am familiar with these tales," Legolas said. "Visitors from your world shared a few of these stories with me. I like the one about the Snow Princess and her seven dwarves."

Skye stared ahead as the traffic started to get heavier. She was trying to wrap her mind around what he'd just said. "Visitors?"

"Yes, they live in my world now, but they came from here," Legolas said. "That is why I came, to see what it was like."

"Well, Legolas, I got news for you. Life here ain't no fairy tale," Skye said. "You'll be glad to go home from here I think. I'm sure those visitors could have told you that if you'd have asked."

"I will judge for myself," Legolas said seriously as he watched the gathering congestion on the road nervously. "I have already found one pleasant person in this world."

"Um, yeah," Skye said lightly. "Try to hang on to that thought. I'm sure you'll change your mind when you get to know me better."

Legolas started to say something, but she just waved her hand for him to forget it. The car pulled up to a row of tiny buildings and she handed a man some green paper.

"What,,,?" Legolas asked as she pulled ahead through a little gate.

"Toll," she said. "This is the Golden Gate Bridge. Take a good look, it's a clear evening. This is postcard perfect here, sunset on the bridge with Frisco up ahead. Your tour starts now."

Legolas stared at the massive towers and then looked out his window at the water. It was amazing construction. The city ahead was full of tall buildings of various heights and shapes. There were lights in the windows and it made it seem even more magical. The sun sat on the water, reflecting orange and red and pink in the sky. It was a beautiful sight and Legolas was sure there was magic in this world.

"It is beautiful," Legolas said wistfully.

Skye sighed and gave him half a frown as they passed the bridge and headed into town, "From a distance, many things are beautiful. You will change your mind in a hurry when you see my neighborhood."

Legolas said nothing as he studied her a moment. She seemed sad, and he wondered why. Perhaps he would figure it out if he paid attention. At the moment he was just overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of this city. There were glowing signs on all the buildings, and people coming and going on the streets. They stopped at a corner where a man sat playing an instrument and singing. Legolas smiled as he watched people putting money in a box for him. They continued on, and he saw people with unique features. Most had black hair with eyes that were almond shaped and slightly slanted. The architecture was different here, brighter and more colorful. Suddenly he heard loud popping sounds and he practically jumped out of his seat, but his… belt held him down.

"What was that?" he asked quickly.

"Fireworks," Skye asked, "Look there, it is a Chinese wedding. The firecrackers scare away bad spirits and bring good luck."

"Really?" Legolas asked.

"That's what they believe," she said with a shrug.

Legolas stared at the elaborate gown the woman wore as they drove by and turned to look back, but snapped around when he felt the car tip way down. They were going down a hill that was so steep he thought they would tumble down. His hands clung to the panel in front of him and he suddenly shut his eyes and held his breath. He opened them slowly when he felt the car level off again. He glanced at Skye, and was grateful she said nothing about his cowardly display. She turned another corner and went down a narrow street. The buildings seemed much different here, perhaps older. The streets were darker, and there was rubbish scattered on the paths. He stared at the doorways, realizing that there were people lying in them, old, sad, filthy, unkempt looking people. He looked at Skye, who didn't seem to notice and he understood what she had meant about her… neighborhood. At last she halted in a narrow alleyway between two buildings. She turned her key and the car ceased its noise and vibration. Legolas watched her sigh and then turn to look at him with a blush on her face.

"This is it," Skye said. "This is where I live. It's not the Ritz, but I promise it is cleaner inside. Put your hood on and whatever you do, don't talk to anyone out here. And take everything with you. Hide the weapons."

Legolas nodded and replaced his hood. He gathered his things and draped his cloak around them as she had asked him to. She took the things out of the back and then opened a door on the building by where they had stopped. It was dimly lit inside, and she paused nervously.

"Is something amiss?" Legolas asked.

"Uh, no, just… it is unlocked, and that is unusual," she said. "Go inside while I lock up."

Legolas went in and looked around. It was but a stairwell, and when she finally followed, she led him up three flights of stairs before turning aside to go down a long hallway. There were only four doors, and she halted by the last to unlock it. She opened the door and reached inside. He heard a click, and the room was flooded with light.

"Come on in," she said. "It's not much, but it's mine."

Legolas entered a very large room with very high ceilings. The windows were nearly two stories tall, and the floor was a fine looking hard wood. To his left was a wall with two doors and to his left was another set of stairs leading up to a sort of loft. Behind the stairs was a smaller room with couches and book shelves. Skye walked around the end of the wall to his left into the larger open area and turned the corner out of sight.

"Don't just stand there, come on in and relax," she said.

Legolas followed her, looking around at everything with interest. She stood at a long table that was about waist high. There was a sort of basin in it and she turned a little round thing and water poured from a spout. Legolas cocked a brow as he watched her wash her hands under the water.

"Oh, say, just put your things on the table and I'll give you the nickel tour," Skye said with a smile. Legolas laid out his weapons on her table and left his saddlebag on the floor beside it.

"Great, okay, this is the kitchen," she said and then turned and opened a cupboard. "Here's the fridge, so if you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself."

Legolas stared at the lit up shelves and stepped closer. It was cold inside, and he just said, "Its… cold."

"Yes, so the food keeps longer," she explained. "Let me guess, no electricity where you're from?"

"If you mean cold cupboards, then no there are none," Legolas said.

"Okay," Skye said as she shut it and headed out of the kitchen. She came to a door and then paused. "Do you have indoor plumbing?"

"What is that?"

"That's a no," Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Here's the bathroom. That is the sink for washing, and the bathtub and shower, and the toilet."

Legolas furrowed a brow and Skye sighed, and demonstrated how to turn on the water, stop up the drain and flush the toilet. Legolas silently watched and nodded his understanding. Then he followed her back out to the large open area.

"Okay, this is why this place is cool," Skye said. "It used to be a warehouse before the owner turned it into loft apartments. "I have room for my plants, all along the wall here. Over there is my piano, and no, I don't play very well. Here's the table," she said as she walked past it and then she halted. "And this is where I practice."

Legolas looked at the big empty room with a cocked brow. The wall was one big mirror, and there was a sort of railing about waist height on the other wall. He tried to imagine what she would practice but he had no idea.

"What is it that you practice here?" Legolas asked.

Skye sighed, "Dance."

Legolas nodded. He was familiar with dancing, to an extent. The Avari danced more than his own people, and there was some dancing at celebrations among men. He never heard of anyone practicing dance before. Skye had a faraway look on her face for a moment and then seemed to return to the present.

"And that up there is my bedroom and right under it is the living room. The couch is very comfortable, you can sleep there," she said finally. "I'm going to go upstairs and change out of this ridiculous costume and then make us some dinner."

Legolas gave her a smile, "Very well, I will wait."

"Go ahead and get comfortable," she said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. "Kick off your boots and get rid of the cloak and coat. I'll run next door after dinner and see if my neighbor has something more… appropriate for you to wear."

Legolas frowned. His attire was fine. He removed his cloak and took off his coat, folding them both neatly and laying them on the couch. He slipped out of his boots and stopped. He was unsure of how comfortable he should get. Suddenly he realized he was alone in her home without a chaperone and he felt a knot in his stomach. He called up to her.

"Skye?" he asked.

She came to the railing, "Yes?"

"Where is the rest of your family?" Legolas asked.

"I live alone," she said, and then realized she was alone with a stranger. A huge red flag waved and she gripped the railing tightly. "Why?"

"You are… unmarried and live alone?" Legolas asked in confusion.

"Well, I have neighbors," she said quickly.

"But you live here… alone," Legolas clarified.

"Yes, I'm a single student with my own place," she said. "My parents live in San Diego."

"And yet you invited me into your home willingly without a chaperone? Will this arrangement not cause a scandal?" Legolas asked.

"Do you plan on scandalizing me?" she asked nervously.

Legolas' eyes suddenly got wide at the very thought, "Certainly not!"

"Then don't worry about it," Skye said. "You're a guest from out of town, way out of town."

Legolas sat on the couch and stared at the collection of books as he tried to collect himself. He'd expected her to have a family here. He did not expect to be alone with an attractive woman. He had no understanding of the customs here, but he still felt that this was unacceptable. He heard her feet on the steps and turned to look. When he saw her, his jaw dropped and he stared gaping. She wore almost nothing, and he was appalled. Her pants, if indeed they could be called that, barely covered her…her, by the stars! And her shirt… well at least her bosom was covered. He stood up and followed her into the kitchen, trying to focus on her face, just her face.

"Skye," he said quietly, feeling the heat in his cheeks and knowing he was blushing. "Is that attire appropriate for a woman entertaining a male guest?"

Skye looked down at her shorts and half shirt in confusion. She always dressed comfortable in the evening. Then she saw his face and realized he was half sick with embarrassment.

"Women don't wear stuff like this where you're from?" she asked.

Legolas gulped hard, and slowly shook his head, trying to resist the urge to look at her bare stomach. His first glance had been pleasing to say the least, but disturbing. If she flaunted her body like this, what sort of person was she?

Skye suddenly blushed, realizing her error. "I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, I'll go change," she said quietly. She disappeared up the stairs and searched for another option. She grabbed her cotton Spongebob pajama pants and a full T-shirt. Now modestly dressed, she returned to the kitchen and started cooking in silence. Legolas sat at the bar and watched her curiously.

"I embarrassed you, I am sorry," Legolas said.

"No, it's my fault. I should have known better than to… people dress much differently here… oh, hell with it!" she said in exasperation. "I don't want you to think I'm some kind of slut, believe it or not, that was considered modest."

Legolas stared at the bar, not wanting to meet her eyes. He'd never seen that much skin on a woman before, and he was still reeling from the experience. Her face was not all he found attractive; and he berated himself for staring at her. He didn't know what a slut was, but he imagined it was not good. "I do not think poorly of you," he finally said, hoping that would put her mind at ease.

He looked up, and she gave him a smile. Her features softened with the change, and her eyes seemed to light up. Her hair was a little wild and she had a dimple in her right cheek. Her teeth were crisp white, and though not crooked, they were not perfectly straight either. The one feature he found the most enticing was her eyes. That bright clear blue just drew him to her. In their depths he saw curiosity, uncertainty, innocence and confidence all rolled into one. He had the strongest urge to reach out and touch her face, but the moment had passed and she returned her attention to cooking.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Legolas sighed, and then looked up when he heard her door unlock and then open.

"Yo, hello Blaze!" a male voice called.

Around the corner a man appeared with a big brown bag in his arms and a smile on his face. He stopped and stared at Legolas curiously, and then looked him up and down with… a look of undisguised _desire?!_ Surely he was wrong, that would be… unthinkable.

"Oh, I see you brought home a souvenir from the faire, honey. I absolutely love the medieval costume and the cute little ears. Can I borrow it?" he said with an odd tone in his voice.

Legolas felt his stomach turn as he realized what it was about the man that disturbed him. His mannerisms were quite feminine, and he seemed… attracted to males. Legolas looked at Skye, who simply ignored the man's comment.

"Legolas is a friend from out of town," she said. "Now, behave Steve, or I'll tell Mike that you are checking out other men."

"Oh, you are just no fun to tease," Steve said with an exasperated tone. "So tell me, did that bastard Brian give you grief again today?"

"He was unpleasant, but didn't try to pinch me again," she said. "Thankfully this was the last day."

"Good, you should have sued for harassment or something," Steve said seriously.

"He was harmless," Skye said. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I brought you some leftovers from the restaurant. I figured you'd be tired after the faire and wouldn't want to cook," Steve said. "I know you will just not eat if you don't feel like cooking. You're wasting away."

"I have company, so I had to cook, but I think this smells better than what I was going to make, Thanks," she said.

Steve gave Legolas another look and sighed deeply. "So, how good of a friend is he?"

"He's sleeping on the couch, Steve," she said seriously. "You know I'm not that kind of girl."

"Yes, but you never brought anyone home before," Steve said.

"I was unexpectedly stranded, and she graciously offered me a place to stay," Legolas said. "I am quite honorable, I assure you."

"Oh, he is cute," Steve said.

"Cut it out," Skye said in annoyance. "Hey, you got anything he can borrow to wear? All he had was his renaissance costumes, and…"

"Of course," Steve said. "I'll be back in five." He left, and Legolas shivered.

"He is... your friend?"

"My neighbor," Skye said. "He and his roommate, Mike, are romantically involved."

Legolas cringed, "Is that common here?"

"More than you'd want to believe," she said. "I don't agree with it, but they are good neighbors, and they look out for me."

"He had a key to your door," Legolas said as he looked at her seriously.

"Yes, I am gone a lot, and he keeps an eye on the place," she said. "He and Mike are kinda like big brothers… or sisters, depending on how you look at it."

"That is not funny," Legolas said. "Such behavior is… disgusting where I am from."

"Yeah, well I try not to think about it," Skye said as she put her cooking away and started pulling boxes out of the bag her neighbor had brought. "Oh, good, moo goo gai pan! And sweet and sour pork… chicken, chow fun and…BBQ pork buns!"

Legolas looked at the open boxes curiously but the smell was appealing and won him over. She gave him a plate and a utensil she called a fork and they started to eat. About the time they were finishing up, Steve returned with an armload of clothes.

"He looks like the Armani type," Steve said. "I can just see him on the cover of GQ Magazine."

"A pair of jeans and a few t-shirts would have been fine," Skye said in annoyance.

"Well here, he can pick what he likes from this, it was all going to goodwill anyway," Steve said. "I have to go, Mike is taking me to that new play later and I have to do my hair."

"Have fun," Skye said. "And next time you drop in, knock first."

"Oh, honey! Blaze has _company_!" Steve said as he headed for the door. "Bye kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do… oh, I guess that leaves you wide open, doesn't it?" He left, and Skye visibly let out a breath.

"I am so sorry," she said.

Legolas scowled at the door, but quickly schooled his expression into an understanding one. "You are most patient to tolerate that… unique behavior."

"Um, right," she said. "Go ahead and find something to wear. He has impeccable taste in clothes, and most of those are brand new. I'm sure you'll find something nice."

Legolas took the pile of clothes over to the table and looked them over. They seemed fine, and he selected an outfit to wear the next day. Skye cleaned up and paused by the stairs.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "I left some blankets and a pillow on the couch for you."

Legolas gave her a bow, "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Skye."

He watched her blush and then nervously shift from foot to foot. "Uh, goodnight then." She practically ran up the stairs and disappeared.

There were no walls to her room, but he respected her privacy and made no attempt to look up there. He simply went back to her living room and made up his bed on her couch. The cushions were quite soft and he found it comfortable. But sleep eluded him. The noises of the city were strange and frightening. There were shouts and screams in the distance and strange piercing shrieking noises.

He thought of his home in Ithilien and wondered what his people were doing now. With the fall came harvest, and preparations for the cold months of winter. The only night noises there were the sounds of the night creatures like wolves or owls. Often there was the chirping of crickets and the pleasant singing of the Elves. He longed for one of Jamie's songs or one of Miranda's stories. Even a gruff and slightly off color story from Gimli would be nice right about now.

He lay with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and contemplated the woman who slept up there. She was a mystery. He wanted to know her thoughts as much as he wanted to understand this world. She was a giving person, he could see that, but she was very guarded as well. He was anxious to see what tomorrow would bring. He hoped it would not bring another encounter with that Steve person again. He would enjoy this world much better if he didn't have to meet any more… of that sort.

After what felt like hours, Legolas finally fell asleep. He was lost to oblivion, though he did dream.

_He was walking in a meadow on a clear sunny day. Before him sat a woman, facing away from him, and he called to her…_

_"Skye?" he said._

_The woman turned, but it was Miranda, "Legolas, I missed you…"_

Legolas shot straight up, and tried catching his breath. What was the meaning of such a dream? He closed his eyes and willed the vision from his thoughts. This was not why he was here. He did not come here to find another Miranda, no. He came to see this world, and learn about it, not to find love. It would be unfair to seek love here. He would compare everyone to Miranda or Jamie and that was just wrong. No one should be judged by another person, no one.

Legolas lay back and tried to reclaim sleep. It took a while, but he succeeded. He was content to dream no more that night.


	3. Sightseeing

**Sightseeing**

Skye looked at the clock through hazy eyes. Four-thirty, time to get up. She didn't feel like getting up, but she could not ignore her routine. She dragged herself from her bed and opened her closet. She took out her practice tights and leotard and put them on, along with a basic skirt and her toe shoes. She slipped her legwarmers on and frowned. She felt like that chick from _Flashdance_, not a good comparison. She hoped she wouldn't disturb Legolas, but she had to practice. Auditions were a coming up and she wanted to be at her best. She silently went down the stairs and pulled the curtains closed between the living room and the dance floor. She turned on only one light and then started to stretch out on the bar. After a few warm ups, she dropped into a side split and stretched a little more. Finally she stood and glanced at the stereo. No music today, oh, well. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and started her practice routine. She hopped up on her toes, tiptoeing gracefully across the floor. Yes, that's right; it has to look like it's easy. Now, leap into a split and then… pirouette. She lost herself in the dance, forgetting everything but her concentration on grace and balance. She wanted to be the one out in the center of the stage, the prima ballerina. _Yes, god yes, throw flowers! _This audition she would make it.

Legolas heard the sound of wood tapping on wood and sat up. A curtain was drawn and he saw a light behind it. There was movement… a silhouette of someone spinning, and that odd tapping sound. He got up, stretching the kinks out of his back and grabbed his shirt off the end of the couch. He was overcome by curiosity and silently went to the end of the curtain to peek. He could not believe what he saw, and he dropped his shirt and stared.

Skye was standing on the very tip of her toe, spinning around gracefully. She moved elegantly, like she was floating, and there was no sound save the tapping of her toes on the floor. He had never seen dancing like this before, and he was completely charmed by it. She didn't seem to notice him, and he could hear a very soft hint of her voice humming some song to herself. Her eyelids were lowered to barely open and her lips were drawn into a serene smile. She leapt, and seemed to hang in the air like a bird before landing perfectly and then popping back up on her toes. She hugged herself, stepping backwards with tiny steps on her toes and then danced in a circle, her long lithe arms waving elegantly.

Legolas was entranced and watched in wonder. She danced closer, and he smiled, but she came face to face with him, gasped, and halted. The blush that crept up her cheeks was very dark, and it made her look even more beautiful.

"This is the dance you practice?" Legolas asked.

Skye dropped from her toes to stand flat and looked up at him shyly. "It is ballet," she said. "I am practicing for an audition for a lead."

"It was beautiful," Legolas said seriously as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. "Do not stop because of me."

"I… uh, was almost finished anyway. I'm not used to practicing with an audience, or without music."

"Then have your music," Legolas said. "You already have an audience."

Skye turned away from him, but he could see her expression in the mirror. She was still embarrassed. He walked over to stand behind her but refrained from touching her.

"Please, show me this dance," he said softly.

Skye bit her lip nervously and then popped up onto her toes. "Fine," she finally said and scooted across the floor on her tiptoes so fast, Legolas thought she really was floating. She touched some black box, and music began to play. It was a soothing pleasant sort of music, and Legolas backed away to give her room.

Skye's dance was nothing short of magnificent. She didn't just move with the music, she became one with it. If Legolas didn't know she was human he'd swear she was one of Miranda's fairies. When the music concluded, Skye made a graceful curtsey and Legolas stared at her in amazement.

"Thank you for showing me," Legolas said with a bright smile. "Now do your blushes seem foolish to me, you are a fine dancer."

"I am an average dancer," she said. "The fine ones dance for the San Francisco Ballet."

"And this is your wish?" Legolas asked.

Skye walked past him, grabbing her towel off the railing to wipe the sweat from her face, "Someday maybe. I just wanted to get in with one of the small companies."

Legolas sighed, "If you were in my world, you would dance for Kings. No other lady can move so gracefully, or walk on her toes like that."

Skye sat down and took off her toe shoes and rubbed her feet. She was still a bit embarrassed, but Legolas was making her feel more comfortable with all his compliments. She could tell he was being sincere.

"I need to wash up after that workout, and then you can shower," she said as she ran up the stairs. She returned with an armful of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

She leaned back against the door and fanned herself with her hand. God, he was gorgeous standing there in nothing but his pants. He'd looked at her with those intense grey eyes and it took all her concentration to maintain her composure. What was she doing? She brought a man into her house, one she hardly knew, and he was looking at her like that. She didn't know if she should throw him out or ask him if he wanted to share the shower. Skye sighed and chuckled to herself. Where had that thought come from? Of course she wouldn't throw him out, and of course she wasn't going to throw herself at him either. She was not that kind of girl. If she had been that kind of girl, she'd already be dancing the lead by now. She simply refused to sleep with the director. That limits your options greatly.

Well, no use crying over what might have been. She respected herself too much to lower herself to that level. Dancing was important, but not that important. She peeled her sweaty leotard off and got into the shower. She needed to think of a place to take an Elf from another world in San Francisco. She wanted him to have a good time and see what it was like here without seeing what it could be like here. She wanted to send him home with a good impression, not a bad one. Maybe she'd just give him the standard tour of the waterfront and Chinatown, and maybe a museum.

* * *

Legolas listened to the sound of water for a while as he cleaned up the living room and selected his clothes for the day. There was a blue shirt made of a soft material. It had no buttons at all, but stretched a little. There was also a pair of breeches with an odd fastener in place of the usual ties. He found a pair of shoes, and slipped a foot inside one to check the fit. He smiled when it turned out to be just the right size.

Skye emerged from her bath dressed in blue breeches that fit rather snugly and a shirt similar to the one he'd chosen, only pink. She smelled fresh, like roses, and her damp hair was pulled back into a long braid.

Legolas gave her a smile and went to wash and dress as well. After a few minutes of playing with the water controls, Legolas figured it out. The hot water was refreshing. After his shower he dressed in the strange clothes, and fumbled with the fastener on his pants, what a strange device. Finally dressed, he emerged from the washroom nervously. He wasn't entirely sure his outfit was acceptable. The shirt seemed odd, and the shoes were only ankle high. He found Skye sitting at the bar and she turned and smiled at him.

"Is this correct?" he asked Skye.

Skye looked at him, and he looked good. The jeans were a good fit, snug in all the right places. His blue t-shirt also fit snugly, and it hugged his muscular build appealingly. His hair was still wet and straight. He looked more like a rock star than an elf except for the ears. Skye thought he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen, and he was in her apartment. She cleared her throat nervously but gave him a friendly reassuring smile.

"You look great, very modern" she said. "Oh, and I like your hair down."

"It is unacceptable this way, I still must braid it," Legolas said.

"But it will help cover the ears," Skye said. "Wait here." She ran up to her room and dug through her closet for a hat. She tossed several ball caps aside and found a more classic style grey cap. It looked like it belonged on the golf course, but the style was coming back. She returned to the kitchen and held it up. "Here," she said.

Legolas took the hat and looked at it skeptically.

"Oh, here," she said as she took it. She ran her fingers through his hair to fluff it up a little and Legolas closed his eyes. He opened them again quickly however when he felt her place the hat on his head. Her fingers gently slipped it over his ears, and she looked him over with scrutiny. Wearing it backwards was the style, and it covered better that way anyway.

Legolas turned to look at her and her face was but a breath away. If he leaned ever so slightly, their lips would meet, and he wanted desperately to kiss her, but he refrained. "Will it suffice?" he asked softly.

Skye stepped back nervously, uncomfortable with his closeness and the intensity of his gaze. "No one will be able to tell."

"Where will you take me today?" Legolas asked.

"First I have to stop off at work, and then I'll show you all the tourist sights," Skye said. "We can get breakfast on the run, so grab a coat and let's go."

Legolas glanced at his weapons on the table and Skye just shook her head at him.

"You won't need those," she said firmly.

"I am unaccustomed to traveling without them," Legolas said.

"Only criminals carry weapons," Skye said. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Legolas sighed and took the jacket that she offered him. He followed her out the door, and his eyes ventured from her head all the way down to her feet and back again. Her form seemed slight, for she was rather short and petit. Her waist was narrow and her hips were pleasantly rounded into firm looking buttocks. She was pleasing to look at, but still a bit of a mystery. When they were seated in her car again and on their way, he looked at her with interest, noting the delicate curve of her breasts. He managed to keep from staring at them as he asked a question.

"What is this work you must go to?" Legolas asked.

"It's a nursery and landscaping company," Skye said. "I handle a lot of the indoor plants and specialize in Bonsai trees and that whole Zen garden thing."

Legolas didn't understand any of that explanation, but wouldn't embarrass himself by pressing her further. He would simply wait until they arrived and see for himself. She halted only a few minutes later in front of a building with a large yard beside it filled with plants. There were all sorts of saplings in pots and rows upon rows of flowers. He liked seeing all the plants here in a place that was not at all natural looking.

"This is it, Drake's Nursery," she said. "Come on in and look around. I'm going to just check on a few things and then we'll go eat breakfast at the café."

Legolas nodded and got out of the car. Skye disappeared inside, but he lingered a moment to examine the flowers. There were some he recognized and many that he didn't. The street was still rather quiet, but a few people stood on the corner. Legolas observed the various styles of dress and mannerisms. Their speech was very strange, and they called each other by the same name…_niga_ or _niko_ or something like that. Perhaps it was some sort of greeting. They exchanged gifts, green paper and small packages. What a strange custom. He sighed and looked over the shrubs, but looked up when he heard someone speak to him.

"Hey there, Blondie," a tall dark skinned man said. "I noticed you checking out my goods, you wanna buy?"

Legolas was confused by his question and didn't know how to answer. "No, thank you, I am not shopping; I am waiting for my friend."

"Aw, so you were just doggin me then," the man said angrily. "Watch your step or I'll have my posse…" His voice trailed off and he looked past Legolas with an angry expression.

"Get off my block, Chaz and peddle your poison elsewhere or I'll call the police," Skye said as she stood in the doorway with a large club. "Stop harassing my customers."

"It's not like that," Chaz said innocently, "I was just looking at your… whatever the hell these purple flowers are."

"Get off my block," Skye said again, a little more firmly.

Legolas watched the man carefully and noted the change in his demeanor from lying to fury. His hands moved to his pockets and Legolas stood ready to defend Skye from the coming attack. He decided to offer a warning out of courtesy.

"Leave while you can," Legolas said quietly. "I will not speak again."

Chaz looked from the scrawny blonde man to the angry redhead with the baseball bat and decided to back down for the moment. He could return with a few friends later. No one was going to keep him from his best corner, no one. He took a few steps back and then walked away calmly.

Legolas waited until he was completely out of sight before he turned back to Skye, who suddenly looked absolutely terrified. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the club tightly and she was shaking. He gently took the weapon from her and wrapped her in his arms.

"He is gone," Legolas said calmly.

"He'll be back," Skye said bitterly. "His kind always comes back."

"What is this poison you spoke of?" Legolas asked.

"He's a pusher, he sells drugs," she said. "It makes you feel good for a little while but it destroys your body. He sells the stuff to children."

Legolas was confused by this. "Do they not know it is harmful?"

"They know, but they don't care," she said. "I just need to get out of here. There's enough help today."

Legolas nodded and handed the club to a young woman who stood behind Skye. She took it and looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, Blaze, who's the babe?" she asked.

Skye stepped away from him and he reluctantly released her. "Oh, sorry Mary, this is Legolas, a friend from out of town. I'm going to give him the standard San Francisco tour. Keep an eye out for Chaz. He's getting bolder."

Mary nodded, "The guys will be here in an hour, so we'll be fine," and with that, she returned to her work.

"Everyone else calls you Blaze," Legolas observed.

"They like that name, but I like Skye better," she said. "Blaze sounds like a cheap transvestite or a two dollar hooker or something."

"A what?" Legolas asked with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind," Skye said with a chuckle. "Come on."

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, and Skye seemed lost in thought. They ate sweet breads and drank a hot black liquid she called coughy, but it didn't make him cough. It was bitter, but she put sugar and cream in it and it tasted better after that. After breakfast they drove to the waterfront and walked along streets she called Fisherman's Warf. The smells of the fresh fish and foods were pleasant, and the people were all friendly. He saw all sorts of amazing things, bright colors people singing on the street corners for money, and people flying kites.

The smell of the ocean was crisp and clean, and she showed him a place where harbor seals gathered. The gulls flew overhead and he saw a funny bird that Skye called a pelican. Legolas loved all of it. After a few hours of walking, they stopped and ate fresh shrimp right on the street. Legolas had never tasted anything like it. The afternoon brought a ride on a cable car, and another few hours of walking in Chinatown.

Legolas was enjoying himself more than he had in years. He liked walking with Skye and he asked all sorts of questions about everything. She answered every one without making him feel like an ignorant foreigner. He appreciated her patience, and he felt even more drawn to her. He longed to hold her hand, but such overtures of affection were inappropriate for acquaintances. Perhaps when he got to know her a little better it would be permissible.

After a late lunch they went to a place called Golden Gate Park. She took him to an art museum, and he found it interesting. The paintings were very good, though some looked strange. He blushed at all the nudity, but Skye told him that it was not unusual in art. Legolas made no comment when he realized she was blushing too. As the sun started to set, they returned to her little blue car and went home. The streets were almost magical at night with all the lights. When they had finally arrived at her home, she heaved a sigh and gave him a tired smile.

"Now you've seen all the cool stuff," she said.

"It is an amazing city," Legolas admitted as he took off his hat and ran his fingers back through his loose hair. It felt strange not having his traditional braid.

"Well, I'm all done in," Skye said. "I just want to veg out in front of the TV for a while."

Legolas cocked a brow at her and she just laughed at him.

"Come on, I'll show you," she said. She picked up a small black box that was decorated with little colorful shapes. She pressed one, and a big black box lit up and he saw pictures… moving pictures. He heard talking as well and his eyes doubled in size.

"It is magic," he whispered.

"No, it's technology," Skye said. "It shows pictures form far away, some real and some made up. See, this is the news, and this is real. And this…" she changed channels, "Is a movie and is made up stories you can watch for entertainment."

Legolas watched in fascination, but was quickly bored by it. He preferred to see things in person. When Skye noticed his attention wandering, she sighed and turned it off.

"I'm sorry, this is your wish, so tell me what you want to do?" she asked.

Legolas looked at her and was once again struck by her beauty. He was suddenly curious about her and all the questions he'd refrained from asking flooded his thoughts.

"How old are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Nineteen. How old are you?" she shot back without missing a beat.

Legolas paused, not wanting to be too specific, "Much older than that."

Skye nodded with a knowing look on her face, "Oh, an old guy, huh? You don't look a day over twenty-five."

Legolas laughed and so did she. When he finally reined in his mirth he looked at her seriously, "What did you mean when you told that man you were not that kind of girl?"

"It just means that…" she paused, trying to think of a delicate way to say it. "I don't bring men home, well, not usually. Okay… this will explain it; I'm not a girl who entertains men in my bedroom."

Legolas furrowed his brow, "No woman does that unless she is a…" he didn't say it. He looked very concerned by the statement and he just asked, "It is not common for women to do that here, is it?"

"They can do whatever they like," she said.

"Unmarried and yet…" Legolas was shocked. The entire world here was completely devoid of honor or values. "But you do not…"

"Oh, no," she said. "My mother raised me right."

"And yet you brought a stranger into your house," Legolas said suspiciously.

"You are different," she said. "You needed help. And I trust you."

Legolas smiled, "I am pleased with that."

"Well, any more questions for me?" she asked him brightly.

"So, what are the courting customs here?" Legolas asked lightly as he glanced away trying to look like it was just a passing question.

"Dating, and then a proposal and a wedding," she said. "Just like anywhere else."

"Dating?" he asked.

"Yeah, a guy and a girl going out together… sorta like today but not as just friends like today was, more like they are interested in each other," Skye explained. She realized what she'd just said and turned away before he could see her blush.

"That is interesting," Legolas said lightly. "What will we do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I have an audition for the ballet," she said. "You can hang out here until I'm done, then we can do something fun like visit another museum or something."

"This audition, can I come with you?" Legolas asked.

"No, they're closed auditions," Skye said, already starting to feel nervous about it. "I hope I make it this time."

"You have danced before?" Legolas asked.

"Several times," she said. "It is hard to impress the director, they are very picky. If you didn't go to the right school, they hardly look at you."

Legolas nodded, still confused by much of what she said. It was hard to understand the customs here, but it seemed as though this world was much harsher than the one he came from. She still seemed sad and he couldn't put his finger on the cause. She smiled a lot, and she was kind and giving, but her eyes told him another story.

"Why are you so sad, Skye?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not sad, why would you say such a thing?" she asked quickly as she rose from the couch and headed out of the living room.

"You deny the question and yet you run from me," Legolas said as he followed her. "Why did you help me? Why did you bring a perfect stranger into your house?"

Skye halted, but didn't turn around. He was right, she was sad, she'd been sad for a long time. He was standing close; she could feel his presence right behind her. He moved silently but she knew he was there.

"Answer me," Legolas said softly but firmly. "I must know."

"I don't know why I wanted to help you, Legolas. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Skye, I would like to be your friend," Legolas said.

"You are," Skye said. "You slept on my couch."

Legolas frowned. She was either very naïve or being purposely dull minded. He had feelings for her, and he knew that feeling was only growing stronger by the minute. He had to travel through magic to find her, but he knew she was the one. He'd sworn to never let another woman who moved his heart slip through his fingers again, but he didn't know how to proceed.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I have never known a woman like you before, Skye."

"I'm not that kind of girl," she said nervously as she shrugged out of his hands and headed for the stairs.

"I am not that kind of Elf, either," Legolas said firmly. "I am the courting and marrying kind of Elf."

"Well, long distance relationships never work out," she said from the top of the stairs. "Maybe you should go home tomorrow."

Legolas hung his head. This was not the way she was supposed to react to such a confession. He could understand her reluctance; she knew nothing about him or the world he came from. What did he have to do to impress her? He would need to come up with a plan soon. If she asked him to leave, he could not refuse, and he didn't want to leave unless she came with him. He followed her up the stairs and halted on the landing. She was standing in front of her closet and turned and glared at him.

"Have I said or done something that upset you?" Legolas asked in confusion.

Skye looked at him standing there like a tall blonde drink of water. His expression was one of confusion, a look she'd seen a lot today. He looked so lost, and she suddenly felt like a real heel for being so rude to him. He'd done nothing to give her the impression that he could not be trusted, and she practically called him a rapist.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry I was so rude. I have… trust issues. Go ahead and settle in, you can come to my audition if you want to. I'll sneak you in."

Legolas saw pain in her eyes, and wondered what or who had broken her trust. He stepped off the landing and crossed the room to where she stood. She turned to face him and he stood right in front of her, taking in the floral scent of her soap. Her eyes were wide and searching and he knew he could lose himself in their depths if he didn't focus.

"I will never break your trust, Skye," Legolas said. "Do you believe me?"

Skye felt her heart skip with him standing so close. She wondered what kissing him would be like, but quickly shook the fantasy from her thoughts. There was fire in his grey eyes, but she knew he was telling her the truth.

"I-I believe you," she said, trying not to sound breathless as her mouth went dry.

Legolas stepped back and gave her a slight bow. "Then I will bid you goodnight, fairest Blazing Skye. I can never thank you enough for your kindness in taking me in. Your world is a nice place, but it would be desolate to me if I had not found you here."

He stepped back and turned to leave, but she halted him with a question, "What is it like where you live? Is everyone good like you?" she asked.

"Not all," Legolas said. "But my home is peaceful, and I am fortunate to have many friends."

"So why did you leave?" Skye asked.

"I was searching for something," Legolas said vaguely. "I could not find it there. Goodnight, Skye."

"Goodnight, Legolas," she said.

She watched him leave and then sighed. He seemed very sad too, no, not sad, lonely. Well, there was something they had in common. She changed for bed, slipping on a tank top and bugs bunny boxer shorts. Slipping into bed, she stared at the ceiling. She'd made a fool of herself this evening and she felt stupid for it. She'd never question his integrity again. She thought of the look in his eyes as he'd stood in front of her only a few short feet from her bed. She almost wished he were that kind of Elf.


	4. Damned Honor

**Damned Honor**

Legolas rose early and dressed in the strange clothes he'd been given. He adjusted the hat in the mirror and was satisfied with the way it covered his ears. He ventured a peek in her cold cupboard and helped himself to a glass of juice. Then he sat at the bar by the kitchen and waited for Skye to wake. The sun was still hiding, but the light was growing on the horizon. Then he heard her, and turned to see.

Skye walked down the stairs groggily, wearing very little, but he refrained from embarrassing her with a comment. She carried her change of clothes over her shoulder and just gave him half a wave as she strolled by him on her way to the bathroom. Her hair was a wild mess, and her attire was… rather revealing, but he was getting used to seeing it. When they were out sightseeing he had seen much worse on other people. He listened to the water of her shower and smiled. He was looking forward to spending the day with her again.

* * *

Jameson was an expert in all things collectable, but he specialized in rare coins. His shop was seemingly quite plain and of little interest to passers by unless they were aware of his trade. His clientele boasted some of the wealthiest collectors in the entire Bay Area, and some from all over the United States. And here he was wasting his time with some cow poke from the South Bay.

"Fine, I will look at your coins," Jamison said to the man in the cowboy hat. He smelled of cattle, most distasteful.

The man took three large gold coins out of his pocket… Oh, God, his _Pocket!_ And he placed them on the velvet pad on the glass counter. Jamison glanced at them, and then looked more closely. The writing looked Arabic or something… no, that wasn't it at all. There was a tree with a series of stars on one side and the face of a bearded man with a crown on the other side. It was a rather large coin, at least several ounces of gold each.

"So, you've seen coins like this before?" the cowboy asked him anxiously. "Are they worth anything more than their weight?"

Jamison schooled his expression into a bored one despite his extreme interest in them. "How did you come by them?"

"Some fruity guy from the Renaissance Festival gave them to me to board his horse for a week," the cowboy said.

"Then you have his personal information so I may contact him to verify the authenticity of these coins?" Jamison asked.

"No, that's the thing; you see he just took off with some wench in a blue Gremlin," the cowboy said with a scowl. "It's a damn fine horse, though. I expect he'll be back. He promised me another coin if his horse was well cared for."

Jamison paused thoughtfully a moment to consider that. He needed to find the original owner. These coins were either from some lost civilization, or some artist somewhere had some respectable skills and equipment. Either way, there was money to be made here if one was not too concerned with the legality of it.

"I will give you the price of their weight plus… ten percent," Jamison said lightly.

"Twenty percent," the cowboy quickly counter offered.

"Fifteen percent and you find out who the owner is for me," Jamison said.

The cowboy scowled at him. "I'm sure the wench was working the faire, maybe Brian, the owner's son can tell me who she or the other guy is," he offered.

"Excellent," Jamison said. "I will pay you when the information is in your possession."

"I'll make a call," the cowboy said and then pulled his cell phone out of his denim jacket.

Jamison examined the coins more closely while the man was occupied. The detail was remarkable, but the coins were not struck by modern equipment. The face of the king represented was interesting, and the symbol of the tree and stars had him intrigued. The coins were worth far more than their weight purely based on the artwork. If they turned out to be authentic coins, they would be priceless.

"Okay, here's the thing," the cowboy said. "The woman worked there, but the guy was just some tourist."

"Then I will take the woman's name and address," Jamison said.

"I wrote it down for you," the cowboy said.

Jamison read the name, Blazing Skye Drake and frowned. "I am not a fool," he said dryly.

"I swear to you, that was the name. I said the same thing when he told me, honest," he said.

Jamison sighed, "Very well, I will pay the agreed price."

After weighing the coins, he went to his safe and withdrew the agreed upon amount. He paid the man who just smiled and tipped his cheesy cowboy hat. When he finally left, Jamison grabbed his phone.

"I have a job for you," he said into the receiver. "Come down here right away." He didn't deal with Gordon often, but he was the only man for a job like this. Jamison wanted the rest of the coins, and he wanted to know where they had come from.

* * *

Legolas and Skye sat in the parking deck by Union Square. Skye looked like she was feeling ill, and Legolas tried to comfort her.

"Skye, are you well?" he asked.

"I'm just having pre-audition jitters. It will pass," she said lightly. "I know the director, but there is a guest choreographer here from another company, and I want to impress him. I'm always a snowflake and never a Clara. It gets old after a while of just being lost in the chorus. I want this part," she said.

"You will do fine," Legolas said seriously. "You dance beautifully."

"You haven't seen the competition yet," Skye said as she grabbed her dance bag out of the back seat. "Janette is going to be the favorite."

Legolas got out and walked around the car to help carry her things. He didn't know much about this dancing ritual she was taking him to. All he knew was that she was both excited and upset by it. He hoped everything would go well for her. She led him to a door that opened to a tiny little room. They stepped inside and she pressed a little round thing and the doors closed. He felt strange, as if the ground beneath him moved, but he said nothing. Skye didn't seem to notice, so he just waited. When the doors opened again, they were at the street level.

"What was that?" Legolas asked her.

"The elevator, it carries people up and down in buildings," she said. "I should have warned you about that one, sorry."

Legolas shrugged it off and walked with her down the street. She still looked nervous and he offered her words of encouragement.

"When you dance, ignore the others and dance for me. You know that I will be pleased to see your owdition," Legolas said.

Skye halted and looked up at him. The strangest expression crossed her face and then she laughed and smiled, "Audition, Legolas, audition."

"Oh, yes, of course," Legolas said with a blush.

She hugged him, and it caught him off guard, but he quickly hugged her back, relishing the feel of her in his arms. He was reluctant to release her, but she drew back, so he did.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said. "Today I will dance for my friend, and forget about directors and choreographers. I'm glad you're coming along."

"So am I," Legolas said with a smile. "So where is this dance hall?"

"The theater is around the corner, but dancers go in the back way," she said as she led him down the alley.

She opened a door and they climbed a set of stairs that brought them right back stage. There were quite a few dancers already gathered and dressed, Legolas observed them curiously. They all wore their hair swept up in a tight knot and dressed in form fitting clothing. The strange toe shoes were odd looking. Skye turned to him and looked at him seriously.

"Just stay back stage. You can watch me from the side," she said. "I have to change, and then I'll be busy for a while."

Legolas gave her the bag and nodded, "I will be here when you are done."

Skye emerged from the dressing room in her dance outfit with a large number _twelve_ pinned to her leotard. Jeanette had a _one_ on hers, which was just typical. Her practice leotard was fancier than everyone else's, and that just annoyed Skye dreadfully. Skye just heaved a sigh, and started stretching. She glanced across the stage to where Legolas was standing watching her. The room was full of attractive dancers, but he seemed to only notice her. It made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach. There was just something about him. But she had little time to think about that because the director called the dancers onto the stage.

The auditions started out with group rehearsals. All the dancers gathered on stage and danced in a line. The choreographer barked orders and scrutinized each dancer closely. After several sets, he excused them for a break to make his decisions. He conferred with the director for a while and then the dancers returned.

"All right, I want the following dancers to step forward," the choreographer said. "Fourteen, six, twelve, seventeen and one."

Skye snuck a glance toward Legolas as she stepped forward. His smile was reassuring, but this was always the hardest part. She would dance alone and try to sway the director's interest away from Jeanette. It was common knowledge that he and Jeanette were having an affair, but he was always looking for a new dancer to grace his bed. Skye hoped that the decision was the choreographer's. Maybe she would have a chance based on her dancing.

"Let's see your interpretation of the finale of the Red Shoes," the choreographer said. "Remember the story, your enchanted shoes do not come off, and you have been dancing uncontrollably for a very long time… like two hours for the maestro at the San Francisco Ballet."

All the dancers laughed at his humor, but the five that stood center stage only chuckled. The pressure was on. As it turned out, Skye went first. The music started, and she started a fanatical display of various styles of dance. Her expression was one of weariness and horror. She stared at her feet often and her hands flew to her head in anguish as she danced her heart out. The director's expression was unreadable, but the choreographer seemed impressed. As the overture came to it's climax, Skye fell in perfect time to the music, but her feet kept mimicking the rhythm of the dance until finally she collapsed dramatically. All the dancers waiting applauded, but the director quickly hushed them,

"All right, we see what twelve can do," he said abruptly. "Now, number one."

Skye left the stage and waited with Legolas while the others all took their turns. She noticed how they all seemed to copy many of her moves and that bothered her. If they didn't have a choreographer to tell them what to do, they'd fall on their snobby little asses, especially Jeanette. She copied Skye's dance almost move for move.

With the solo dances all done, the director and choreographer deliberated for a while. The dancers all returned to the stage and the choreographer addressed them.

"I was most impressed with all of you, but unfortunately, there is only one lead to give. Congratulations, number one… Jeanette Freeburg, our Red Shoed wonder!"

There was silence on stage, save from Jeanette who feigned surprise at the decision. She made a big show of her reaction to the news as if she'd just won the Ms. USA pageant. Skye was utterly disgusted.

"As for the rest of you, the parts will be posted at the studio by Friday. Thank you all for coming," the choreographer said.

Skye headed off the stage quickly, but the choreographer followed. He caught up to her about the time she reached Legolas.

"Wait, number twelve, wait," he said.

Skye turned and looked at him in annoyance. "I'm in a hurry to leave," she said. "I have a date."

The choreographer was brought up short by that and looked at Legolas with interest. "Are you a danseur?"

"No," Legolas said simply.

"He's my friend," she said. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I liked your dancing. Your choreography, where did you learn it?"

"I do my own, that was all me," she said indignantly. "The others must have liked it too, they all copied it."

"I noticed," he said with a frown. "You were my choice, but the director's vote takes precedent."

"Well, thanks for saying so," she said. "Just don't put me in the back row."

"I want to put you in my company," he said seriously. "You are too good for this tiny theater."

"I can't even get a lead in this theater, if I join a big company, I'll be a snowflake forever."

The choreographer laughed, "No, not at all. You will be dealing with me, not him. My wife doesn't dance."

"Neither does his," Skye said dryly.

Legolas bit his lip at the insult, but the choreographer just shook his head, "Ouch! Well, just think about it. I'll be working on this production, and when it's over, I want you to join my company."

"Just where is your company?" she asked.

"New York," he said. "I look forward to seeing you at rehearsals."

He left and Skye just stared after him, completely dumbfounded. She'd just been asked to join a New York Ballet Company, and she was in shock.

"Is this good what he is offering you?" Legolas asked.

"It is very far from here," she said. "I don't know what to think of it yet."

"He said that you are good, but so did I. Is his word more valuable than mine that you are left speechless?" Legolas asked.

"He trains dancers, that's his job. He knows if one is more talented than another. His word is no more valuable than yours, he simply knows more about ballet," Skye said as she looked into his eyes. "Frankly, I preferred your compliment to his. I'm not sure if I should trust him."

"Then perhaps I should go with you to these rehearsals," Legolas suggested.

Skye sighed, "That's not the problem. It is not uncommon for directors and choreographers to make promises that they don't intend to keep."

Legolas frowned and looked back to the stage where the choreographer was busy charming another dancer. He was starting to dislike this world of dance. It was dishonest and vicious. Skye was the best dancer but they chose another. That was just wrong.

"I'm ready to get out of here. I'm going to just throw on my sweats and change my shoes. We can run back to my place so I can shower before we go out," she said.

"Out? Like on another date?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"Date? Uh, not really a date, more like… uh, I'm going to change," she said and disappeared.

Legolas chuckled. In his eyes, it was a date, for he was actively courting her. She herself had used the term with that man. That and her hug on the street had been all the encouragement he'd needed from her. He would woo her with sweet words and songs. Elves had a gift for charm that worked quite well on human maids as well as elvish maids. It would take patience, that he could see, but he would win her over in time. He placed his hand over the pouch in his jacked pocket that contained his coins and a handful of acorns. He only wished to use one more seed, the one that would take him and Skye home to Ithilien. That was his plan.

* * *

Gordon rummaged through drawers, dumping lingerie everywhere. Nothing! He searched in the closet and then went back downstairs. The living room was set up for a guest; that was obvious. He looked through the clothes… a male guest. That would match the story that Jameson gave him. He found the renaissance costume and a few prop weapons, but no coins. He heard voices in the hall and ran to see. There was a woman and a man with long blonde hair coming this way. That must be them. He had to decide if he would run, or wait for them. If the coins were not in the apartment, maybe the man was carrying them. Hmmmm…

* * *

Skye reached for the door, but found it unlocked. She stepped back, frowning. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, realizing her concern.

"Let me go in first," he said. "I'll make sure it is alright."

He opened the door and strode in, but stopped when he saw the man waiting for them. He held a strange looking metal thing in his hand, but didn't have any weapons.

"You are trespassing in this woman's house," Legolas said with pure fire in his eyes. He wasn't just angry, he was furious. He took a few steps toward him, and the man cocked his gun.

"Legolas, stop! He has a gun!"

"What is a gun?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, that's rich! What's a gun? A gun will kill you in a split second," the man said. "So take another step and you'll find out what a gun is."

"Legolas don't move, he's not lying," she said with panic in her voice.

"Yes, listen to the woman," he said. "Now, you have something I want."

"There's no money here," Skye said. "All my jewelry is fake and the fridge is almost empty. I got nothing."

"The coins, I want all of them," the man said.

"Coins?" Skye asked in confusion.

"Don't play the fool with me," the man said angrily, raising his gun to point it at her.

"Stop!" Legolas said angrily. "I have coins, if that is what you desire." He reached into his coat, but the man pointed the gun at him.

"Slowly," he ordered Legolas.

Legolas pulled out the leather pouch and started to open it.

"Just throw it over here," he said.

Legolas thought of his acorns and hesitated, but remembered the man's odd weapon and Skye's presence. He didn't want her to get hurt so he tossed it to him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Now, move away from the door."

Legolas backed up until he was standing right in front of Skye and then slowly backed her toward the living room. The man held his gun on them as he moved toward the door. Legolas saw his bow on the couch and waited for his chance. He shoved Skye to the floor and dove for his bow. He heard a loud popping noise and heard something shatter behind him. Skye screamed but Legolas just grabbed an arrow and came up with bow ready. He released an arrow even as another loud pop rang in his ears. The man dropped to his knees with an arrow in his shoulder, but quickly struggled to his feet again. He dropped the pouch and coins and acorns went everywhere. He stared at Legolas in shock and then ran out the door.

Skye timidly looked up and saw Legolas standing there holding his arm with a look of fury on his face. She saw the blood running down his arm snapped her back into reality real quick.

"You've been shot!" she said in horror. "I've got to get you to a hospital."

"A what?" Legolas asked as he took off his hat.

"Oh, god, no I can't. If they see your ears… and a gunshot wound would bring the police. How bad is it?" she asked.

Legolas glanced at his shoulder, lifting his hand. "I've had worse."

Skye paled, but held it together. "Sit, I'm going to get the first aid kit."

Legolas sat, but they were joined by her concerned neighbors, Steve and Mike.

"Blaze, honey, are you alright? We saw a burgler running out of here with an arrow in him," Mike said.

"Mikey, Legolas was shot, can you help him?" Skye asked in panic.

"I'm not a doctor, just a nurse, Blaze," he said seriously as he came over to look.

Legolas looked at him with a hint of distaste, but said nothing.

Mike noticed the ears right away but concentrated on the wound. "It's just a flesh wound, the bullet just grazed him. I can stitch it up for you, unless you want to take him down to General," Mike said.

"No, Mike," Skye said. "He can't go to the hospital."

Mike frowned, "I wondered about that." He looked at Steve and started running a list of things he would need. Steve nodded and ran back to their apartment. Upon his return, Mike carefully cleaned and dressed the wound. "There, that ought to heal just fine. Now, about the ears…?"

"Never mind, Mike," Skye said quickly.

"No, it is alright, Skye," Legolas said. "I am an Elf, from Middle Earth. Skye was kind enough to take me in."

Steve looked at him with interest, "You're a little tall for an elf, aren't you?"

"He's not a fairy tale Elf, he's real," Skye said. "And this is a secret, understand?"

"You can trust us," Mike said seriously. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what was like here," Legolas said.

"So how do you like it so far?" Steve asked, pointing to the wound on his shoulder.

Legolas looked over at Skye and smiled, "I like it."

"Oh, yes, of course," Mike said with a smirk. "Come on Steve, let's go."

"But the burglar, shouldn't we call the police?" Steve asked.

"No, Steve, just leave it alone," Mike said, glancing at Legolas. "I don't think the police will buy this story."

"It is the truth," Legolas said.

Mike looked at Skye seriously. "I hope you know what you are doing. You know where to find us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mike," Skye said as she shooed them out the door and then bolted it. She looked closely and couldn't tell how he'd gotten in.

The thought of having her home invaded just terrified her and she realized she was shaking. She leaned against the door for support, but straightened up when she heard Legolas behind her.

"Skye," he whispered as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? You are trembling."

"How did he get inside? Why did he come here? How did he know you had those coins?" she asked as she looked at the coins scattered on the floor. Then she noticed the acorns. "And why are you carrying acorns around?"

Legolas turned her to face him and pulled her into a hug. "I paid the stable master with coins," he said. "The acorns are far more valuable though."

"Why?"

"They are gifts from Radagast the Brown. They open the door between our worlds," Legolas said.

"Then use one to go home," Skye said as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "This world will not tolerate people who are different. It is cruel and evil and it will swallow you up, Legolas. I couldn't bear to see you hurt again."

"Shhh, no Skye, I cannot go," he said. "I just can't…"

Skye looked at him searching his eyes for answers and saw desire in their depths. "Why, why can't you go, Legolas?"

"I do not want to leave you," Legolas admitted. "And I will not leave you with that man still running free. I must call upon that stable master and demand an answer for this evil."

"Somehow I don't see him as being responsible for this," she said.

"Perhaps you have lived in this world too long to recognize its evil," Legolas said seriously. "Treachery seems to be everywhere here."

"I'm sorry," Skye said as she leaned against his chest again. "Your wish didn't turn out the way you expected."

Legolas tightened his hold around her shoulders and closed his eyes, stifling a groan. "No, Skye, it turned out much better."

Skye's eyes opened suddenly as she realized just what he was saying. He had feelings for her, and he made it perfectly clear. She couldn't deny having feelings for him as well, but didn't know if she should admit it. He would leave soon, and she would be heartbroken and so would he if she encouraged this. Then again, could she live the rest of her life wondering what might have been?

The silence was most painful and Legolas thought he'd made a mistake in speaking so plainly. "Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Say something," he said, holding his breath.

Skye leaned back and looked up at him. He looked worried, and she didn't know what to say, so she just stood on her toes and kissed him. His response was immediate as he crushed her body against his and ravished her lips passionately. He had her pinned against the door but she didn't care. Her head was spinning from the sheer ardor of his attentions. She'd never been kissed like this in her entire life. Come to think of it… she'd only been kissed once before. Jason Geller, tenth grade show off, kissed her at the Halloween dance. It was disappointing to say the least. But this… oh God! Legolas' hands were almost as active as his lips. With one he found the pins that held her hair and released it from its knot. The other hand brushed over her breast almost reverently. She was in heaven, and a slight moan of pleasure rang in her throat.

Legolas had never felt anything as wonderful as Skye's arms around him and her soft lips against his. Her slight dancer's body fit perfectly in his arms. He needed more than this simple caress and his tongue darted out to tease and taste her mouth. He'd never felt desire for any woman to compare with the fire burning in his veins right now. Then she moaned, and he knew it was the sound of pleasure. She desired him as well, and his heart leapt, but his honor held him back. He drew away, breaking their kiss.

Skye looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips full and red from his kiss. Their breathing was ragged, and neither spoke right away. Legolas felt he should apologize for his boldness, but she spoke first.

"I never felt this way before," she said breathlessly. "I like it."

"Skye, I love you," Legolas said. "Your kiss gives me hope, but I need to hear you say what is in your heart."

"I love you, too," she said.

Legolas held a hand out to her and she took it. He led her toward the stairs to her room and she felt a flutter of anticipation in her stomach. She just knew this was it, her first time with a man… er, elf. She cast aside all her rehearsed protests and prepared to embrace the moment. Today, she was that kind of girl.

Legolas halted and kissed her again, though this time it was more tender. His fingertips gently brushed over her cheek and when he drew away, he smiled.

"Go and change," he said. "We must return to the stable."

Skye heard him speaking, but it was the wrong thing. _Dress?_ Don't you mean _undress?_ She stepped back and sighed.

"I'll be just a minute," she said and then climbed the stairs to her room. At the top of the stairs, she gasped at the horrendous mess. Legolas ran up to see what had startles her.

"Skye?" he asked and then saw the chaos. He was angry at the violation. Her undergarments were strewn everywhere and everything was ransacked. He stood silent and just seethed.

"I'm fine, just go wait for me. It'll take a few minutes to locate something to wear in this mess," she said.

"No, you are upset, we can go later," Legolas said seriously.

"Look, the man did this to get to your coins. Now he knows that you have them and he'll be back. We have to deal with this. Next time, his aim might be better," Skye said flatly. "Now, stay here if you wish, or go downstairs and wait. But either way, I'm changing clothes to drive to that stable."

Legolas glared at her. She was being obstinate. The intrusion into her privacy had upset her greatly but she refused to admit it or accept comfort. He stood with his arms crossed and she just turned and went to rummage through her pile of clothes. He watched her pick out some lacy things and then a pair of blue pants and a lavender shirt. She glanced at him, giving him a defiant look and then grabbed the waist of her pants.

"No, wait!" Legolas said. "I will await you downstairs."

Skye smirked at him, feeling victorious in this little battle of wills. "Coward."

"Do not tempt me," Legolas called up to her as he descended. "It is my honor that restrains me. Were I less honorable I'd have already done far more than kiss you, Skye."

Skye blushed and quickly changed. Damn his honor.


	5. The Choice

**The Choice**

Skye undressed and was about to put her clothes on when it dawned on her why Legolas wanted to go back to the stable. He was going home. She wrapped her robe around herself and came to the railing. Legolas was packing, and she had a knot in her throat.

"You're going to leave, aren't you," she asked.

Legolas looked up at her and could see the sadness in her eyes. "You spoke with wisdom when you said I could not stay here. I must go home. It is my wish that you come with me, but the choice must be yours."

Skye hung her head. And Legolas dropped his bag and climbed the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face against his chest.

"I love you, Skye," Legolas said softly. "I want to stay with you, but it is not possible. If you cannot leave, then we will be parted."

Skye looked up into his eyes, "Stay with me one more night."

Legolas felt her trembling and knew what she was offering him. He couldn't deny wanting to stay, but his honor still held him back. "I cannot dishonor you, Skye."

"You're in my world now, Legolas. There is no dishonor here, only choices," Skye said. "This is my choice."

Legolas kissed her softly even as he warred with his conscience. In his eyes they would be married if he stayed with her tonight. How could he leave her then? Would she come with him if they shared this intimacy? Her thin robe kept few secrets, and he could feel her soft breasts pressed against him. He was slowly losing his resolve.

"Skye…" he said breathlessly between kisses. "I cannot do this and just walk away from you."

"Shhh, no thoughts for tomorrow, Legolas," Skye said as she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor.

Legolas took in the sight of her disrobed before him and let out a breath. Her slight form was well muscled and lean. Her stomach was flat and firm and her narrow waist was centered between enticingly rounded hips and breasts. At the juncture of her legs was a small thatch of auburn curls that beckoned to be touched. If this was their parting moments, then so be it. He could not walk away from her, not with her blue eyes so full of desire.

Legolas pulled his shirt off and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to her bed and laid her down right in its center. She smiled up at him and he fumbled with the fasteners on his breeches. Skye laughed and reached over to help. Her small hands so near his groin elicited a moan of pleasure as she drew the zipper down and her fingers brushed over him. He climbed off the bed and removed them. She held her arms out wide, inviting his return and he paused. This was the point of no return, and he gave her one last moment to change her mind.

"This may mean little in your world, but in my world it is sacred," Legolas said.

"I don't take this lightly," Skye said. "I want this, I thought you did too."

Legolas knelt beside her on the bed, "Oh, Skye, I want this more than anything in your world or mine."

She smiled and hooked her hand behind his neck to draw him near for a kiss, but he turned to her breasts instead. He nuzzled them softly and then covered them both with soft kisses. His hands roamed over her soft white skin as he suckled first one nipple and then the other. Skye gasped from the pleasure of it and Legolas smiled as he shifted his position a little to sit beside her. She put a hand on his thigh and he took in a sharp breath as it slowly slid toward his already aroused masculinity. Her fingers timidly touched him, and then gently grasped him.

"Oh, Skye," he rasped as he bent down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He leaned on one hand and delved into the curls between her legs with the other hand. It was a little coarser than the hair on her head, but it hid a mystery and wonder. The skin was soft and delicate and his fingers gently slipped between the folds and stroked back and forth. He felt a flood of moisture, warm and slippery and Skye moaned with pleasure when his fingers brushed over a little nub. He knew a good thing when he found it and began stroking her there. Her body rocked beneath him and she released her hold on his member and clung to him. He broke his kiss briefly, and her breathing was labored.

"Oh, Legolas…" she said breathlessly as she arched her pelvis toward his hand.

Legolas fingers slid back and forth in a steady rhythm, brushing over her sensitive knot of nerves on one side and then delving ever so slightly into her entrance on the other. With each pass he delved just a little deeper until he felt the evidence of her maidenhood blocking his invasion. He suddenly stopped, and looked at her in surprise.

"You are yet a maid," he said.

"A what?" she asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"This… is your first time with a…" Legolas started to clarify, but she interrupted.

"Of course it is," she said indignantly.

"Skye, I shouldn't…" Legolas said as he buried his face in her soft belly.

"No more protests, Legolas," Skye said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Your honor is getting annoying."

"It is your honor that concerns me," Legolas said.

"I love you, Legolas," she said softly. "If this is our last night together, I want it to be like this."

Legolas had no answer to that except to kiss her navel… and then dip his tongue in it. He hugged her and then moved to cover her. She was ready for him, and he was more than ready to take her. He pushed all honor and regret aside and positioned himself between her legs for their joining. Her arms wrapped around him and he kissed her neck softly as he sheathed himself within her in one swift movement. He knew it hurt when he tore her barrier, but she made no sound, and didn't even flinch. He sat up on his elbows to look into her eyes, and she smiled at him. Legolas felt butterflies in his belly. The pleasure of joining was overwhelming, but it didn't compare to the joy he felt when she looked at him like that. He began to move within her slowly but never took his eyes from hers. They seemed to be communicating without speaking, pouring their hearts out to each other. With each tilt of his hips he felt closer to her in spirit as well as body. She met him stroke for stroke and together they seemed to dance in each other's arms, and it was beyond wonderful.

Skye felt some warmth and pleasure building deep within her. There was no describing it, only the feel of him within her, moving, pulsing, and driving with a controlled power he seemed to possess. She never wanted him to leave, she wanted him to be here, connected in this moment of passion forever. His thrusts were growing powerful and desperate and she wrapped her legs around him, trying in some way to get even closer to him. His muscular build was as pleasing to touch as it was to look at. Their dance quickened, and Skye struggled to keep his pace as he suddenly drove into her wildly, crying out in pleasure, and then she felt it… the floodgates seemed to open and she drowned in a sudden tidal wave of bliss. It was absolutely mind blowing. As he slowly stopped, she felt his penis pulsing within her as his ejaculation slowly subsided. Her inner muscles milked ever last ounce, and the strange uncontrollable reflex of it was very pleasurable.

Legolas energy was spent and he collapsed in Skye's arms. He never would have believed he was capable of breaking his honor so completely for an hour of pleasure. His love for Skye had blinded him to the consequences of this choice. He felt her small hands stroking his back even as she kissed his shoulder. His heart still raced a little, but his breathing was returning to normal.

"Skye, will you return to my home as my wife?" Legolas asked softly. "You would be a great lady in Ithilien, the wife of the Lord of the Wood."

Skye hugged him a little closer and bit her lip. She was afraid of his world. Surely it was no place for her, just as her world was no place for him. "Now is no time for such talk," she said as she kissed his neck.

"This was goodbye, wasn't it?" Legolas asked softly.

"You knew that it was," she said sadly. "I am sorry."

Legolas sighed and rolled to his back carrying her with him so that she looked down at him. He forced a smile and held her face in his hands. "I have bound myself to you this night, and no other woman will take your place."

"No, you don't have to…" Skye started to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"It is our way; the joining of bodies is the bond of marriage. You are my wife. I understand if you cannot leave your home, and I will accept it. I cannot stay."

Skye felt her eyes getting misty but forced herself to hold back the tears. "It isn't fair."

"No, but it is fact," Legolas said. "Oh, but I love you, Skye."

She lowered her head to kiss him and he crushed her in his embrace and rolled her to her back again. He made love to her again, pouring out all his passion into this last hour of intimacy between them. It was nearly dusk when they finally lay together, spent from their lovemaking. Legolas thought of the moon and knew he would need to leave at night.

"What of the man who attacked us?" Legolas asked.

Skye sighed, "I will be fine. I'll have Steve and Mike fix my door, and we'll make sure the building is secure. With you gone, there will be little of interest for him here."

Legolas wasn't entirely convinced, but her confidence was sincere.

"I must leave under moonlight," he said matter-of-factly.

"It will take about an hour to get to the stables, the moon should be high about then," she said, trying not to sound upset.

"Then we should go," Legolas finally said. "My presence has brought you grief."

Skye made no answer; she just rose from the bed and grabbed a change of clothes. There was a little blood on the sheets and she really needed a shower. She strode out of the room and down the stairs without a word. After she disappeared into the bathroom, Legolas rose to dress and pack. He felt kicked in the stomach. He'd just gotten everything he ever wanted, and now he had to walk away from it. He never felt so horrible in his life.

* * *

After a quick shower, Skye grabbed her purse and headed for the door where Legolas was already waiting. He'd packed up his saddle bags and had his weapons strapped on. It looked strange to see the medieval bow and quiver strapped on over jeans and a grey t-shirt. He also had two short swords sheathed on his back, and he looked quite comfortable with them. Skye looked at him with a frown.

"You can't go around with those on," she said.

"He carried a gun, I would be prepared for another such encounter," Legolas said seriously.

Skye knew it was pointless to argue with him. She just sighed and thought of a solution. "You can't wear them in the car anyway, lets put them in…" she looked around and spotted one of her dance bags. It would hold the swords and quiver, and he could carry the bow. "Here, this will work."

Legolas looked at it skeptically but gave a nod and packed his things inside. With Skye's approval, he shouldered the bag and they left. He emerged from the side door first to be sure no one waited for them, and then allowed Skye to go to her car. They headed out of the city and crossed the big orange bridge again now lit up for the night. Halfway there, Skye remembered they hadn't eaten and she stopped at a little drive-in restaurant. They had burgers and fries. Legolas seemed to like it, though it was nothing like he was used to. Neither one had said much after their interlude, but Skye had to break the awkward silence with an awkward question.

"So you're going to pick up your horse and go home?" Skye asked.

Legolas just nodded. The lump in his throat hindered his speech.

Skye ate another French fry and stared at the colorful neon sign blankly. She didn't want to see him go, but his presence in this world made him a target. He'd only been here a couple of days and already he'd been shot. She wanted to protect him, but she knew that sooner or later, someone would see his ears and start asking too many questions. She sighed and took a bite of her hamburger.

"You can still choose to come with me," Legolas said.

Skye's expression was unreadable as she turned to look at him. "People belong where they belong, Legolas. Let us part with the memories we have and move on with our lives," Skye said.

Legolas just gave a curt nod and turned his attention back to his dinner. He'd just poured out his soul and body to her, and she rejected him. It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Suddenly he couldn't leave soon enough.

After their meal they continued on to the stable. The moon was high in the sky when they arrived at the stable, and they were met by the same man they'd seen before. When he saw the car he stepped out of the barn, shifting nervously on his feet. He took off his cowboy hat and wiped his forehead. When he saw Legolas step out of the car, he straightened up and went to meet him.

"Come to get that fine brown stallion of yours?" he asked Legolas as he approached the car.

"Yes I am, and to inquire about the man that tried to rob me today. You are the only one I have paid in coins, so you are the only one who could have told him I carried them," Legolas said with fire in his eyes.

"Whoa, hold on. I didn't try to rob you. I sold the coins to a collector," the man said quickly.

Skye could see the sense in that and laid a hand on Legolas' arm, "That sounds reasonable."

Legolas glared at him suspiciously, but believed his story. "I will see my horse then."

"Yeah, sure, of course," the man said nervously and led him into the barn. "Will you be taking him then?"

"Yes," Legolas said.

The man nodded and then went out the back way to leave him alone.

Legolas found Windhoof in the last stall. He seemed glad to see him. After saddling him, Legolas led his horse from the barn, but was halted in the doorway. A man had Skye by the neck and was pointing one of those gun things at her head.

"Stop!" Jameson said. "Who are you?"

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, lord of Ithilien in the land of Gondor. Release my woman, or I will kill you," he said angrily.

"The coins, I want all of them, and I want to know where they came from," Jameson said as he pressed the barrel of the gun a little firmer against Skye's temple.

Legolas saw her nervous intake of breath and cringed inwardly. His weapons were sitting in the car, save a small dagger he had in the waistband of his breeches.

"The coins are of little value. There is no need to threaten her life for them, I will give them to you," Legolas said as he pulled the pouch from his jacket pocket. He had separated the coins from his acorns, just in case, and now he was glad he did. He tossed the bag at Skye's feet and waited for his opportunity.

Jameson heard the tantalizing jingle of several large coins and the avarice in his eyes was sickening. He gave Skye's neck a slight squeeze. "Bend down, slowly, and pick it up," Jameson said.

Legolas slipped his hand behind his back and grasped the hilt of his dagger. He waited for the man to be exposed when Skye moved. She watched him and obeyed the man that still held her throat, bending very slowly. The man with the gun glanced down for a split second, but that was enough time for Legolas to strike. He threw the dagger and it struck the man in the middle of his throat, His eyes bulged in shock and he went limp, dropping the gun and releasing Skye. He fell in a heap, and Legolas caught Skye and pulled her away from him, shielding her protectively.

"Your woman?" she asked breathlessly as she rubbed the finger marks on her neck.

Legolas turned and looked at her with relief and passion in his eyes. He ignored the comment and just kissed her. She clung to him and he felt her hand slip into his hair. It was wonderful, but this was not the time or place to get carried away so he pulled back.

"My wife," he reminded her.

Legolas retrieved and cleaned his dagger, replacing it in his belt. Then he pulled the saddle bags and weapons from the car and started packing them on his horse. Skye knew this was goodbye and she felt awful. She was going to miss him.

Legolas was about to pull his weapons from the bag and she walked over to him and put her hand on his to stop him.

"Keep it," she said, "A souvenir from your vacation."

"There is but one souvenir I desire, Skye," Legolas said.

Skye hugged him and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She didn't know what to say. What she felt for him was unexplainable and impossible. Often people will say they are from two separate worlds, but for them it was not metaphorical. But his strong arms were so wonderful wrapped around her and the soft sound of his breathing mesmerized her. She glanced down and saw the limp body of their attacker and reality returned to her. The police would be called, and the investigation would focus on Legolas. He had to leave now; there was simply no other choice.

"You have to go," she said softly.

Legolas slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled an acorn out. He looked at the small seed with a heavy heart. He was not ready to leave yet. The woman in his arms was not ready to go with him and he didn't want to leave her behind. He bent down and kissed her briefly and then released her.

"Come and walk with me," Legolas said as he led Windhoof around behind the barn. He halted and squatted down to dig a small hole to plant the acorn. The moon high, and as its rays hit the little mound, a bright light shone and the portal opened.

Skye stared at it in awe, and tried to see what was beyond it. She saw trees and a light dusting of snow on the ground. It looked like a picture postcard of some nice place in the northeast. Legolas led his horse towards it, and she felt an urge to follow, but couldn't make her feet move. He paused to look back.

"I will miss you," she said softly.

Legolas reached in his pocket and pulled out an acorn and gave it to her. "If you change your mind, plant this under the light of the moon and think of me."

Skye looked at the acorn and felt tears swell up in her eyes. How could someone she'd known for such a short time affect her so much? She thought of everything she'd worked for, suddenly coming within reach. If she left now, she'd never return. She grasped the acorn firmly in her hand and nodded.

Legolas gave Windhoof a light swat on the flank to send him through, and reached a hand to her. "One last kiss?" he asked.

Skye ran the few steps that were between them and flew into his arms. He caught her and kissed her earnestly, burying his fingers in her hair and crushing her against him. The feel of her hair between his fingers and her soft lips was intoxicating. She was so delicate and small, but surprisingly strong. Everything about her was enchanting and he longed to keep her in his arms forever. Her tongue darted out and he caught it gently between his teeth and teased it with his own. Her soft moans mingled with his until a harsh sound broke the moment and he pulled away.

Piercing screeching noises wreaked havoc on his sensitive ears and his eyes scrunched closed from the pain. "What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, god, a siren, the police are on the way," Skye said quickly. "You have to go."

"What about you?" Legolas asked.

"I didn't do anything and they will see that," she said. "Please just go before they see you."

Legolas was no coward, and the thought of leaving wore on his conscience. "No, I will stay and answer for this deed. The fault was his, and that will be plain. I will leave after this matter is cleared up."

Skye ran to look around the corner as the squad car pulled into the driveway of the stables and was met by the cowboy. There was an obvious argument and he pointed to the blue Gremlin. She cringed, and turned back to Legolas. The portal had closed already and he was walking toward her. She panicked. The police were looking for a murder suspect, and they would shoot him at the slightest hint of a misstep. She couldn't allow it. In that moment she made her choice. She would go with him if that was what it would take to save him. She dropped to the ground and franticly dug a hole for the acorn and buried it. The portal opened on a green patch of land with a forest in the background.

"I will not leave here without you, Skye," he said firmly.

Skye stood and looked at him seriously, "Then take me with you."

Legolas didn't hesitate; he helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. But from behind him he heard the call to halt and he turned.

"This is the police! Let go of the woman and put your hands on your head," the man said. He had a gun pointed at him, and was quickly joined by another man dressed the same way.

"No, it was self defense, he saved my life," Skye protested, but Legolas just pushed her behind him and straightened up.

The cop shouted a warning, and then his gun went off, hitting Legolas in the chest, near his shoulder. He fell back against Skye and she wrapped her arms around him. The portal was closing and she turned to it, silently praying that there would be help for him on the other side.

"Stop!" the cop shouted, but the sound was muffled as the portal enveloped them. They passed through and Skye found herself in a vast green field surrounded buy a wall on two sides, a river on one side, and a great walled city on the last side. Legolas was lying on her lap and she pressed her hand over the wound to help slow the bleeding.

"Legolas?" she said in a soft panicked voice. "Legolas please answer me."

Legolas looked up at her with eyes full of love, "You came with me."

"Yeah, well, you talked me into it," she said sarcastically. "Where are we?"

Legolas looked up and smiled, "Minas Tirith," he said. "It is the capital of Gondor, and home to my best friend. The healers here are very good."

Skye sighed with relief, "I was hoping you would have help. Look, someone's coming."

Four riders were coming toward them from the gates of the city. Skye was nervous. They looked like real knights, not the costumed idiots they had at the fair, but _real_ knights. Their armor shone brightly in the sun and their colors looked impressive, black with a shining white tree and stars. Their weapons were at the ready and she just squeezed Legolas' hand. His eyes fluttered closed and she felt her heart sink into her stomach as the riders had them surrounded.

"Identify yourselves," a rough looking knight said.

"This is Legolas and I am Skye," she said quickly. "He is hurt and needs help right away."

One of the knights leapt from his horse and threw his helmet off as he knelt beside him. He checked his pulse and ripped his shirt open to examine the wound. Skye leaned back to give him room until he finally looked up at her.

"What manner of weapon caused this tiny wound?" the man asked.

"It is a small metal projectile," she said, simplifying the explanation. "It is still inside and must be removed."

He scowled at her description but calmly lifted Legolas into his arms and stood. Another knight helped him put Legolas on a horse and they headed back toward the city. The knights never looked back, but she heard the one call to her.

"You'd best come with us," he said flatly. Skye had a feeling she was in trouble. She stood and retrieved his helmet for him and ran to catch up. She followed Legolas and kept silent. She felt guilty over his treatment in her world. If she'd had the guts to take a chance sooner, he never would have been shot. This was all her fault.

* * *

Aragorn led the horse carrying his friend right to the House of Healing and then carried him to a room. Ioreth, who now ran the place, met him at the door with deep concern on her face.

"Is that Lord Greenleaf, sire?" she asked.

"Yes, he is sorely wounded, and will need the best care we can offer," Aragorn said. He took his fallen friend to a room and laid him down. He had been so happy when the woman said the name Legolas. It had been many months since he'd left, and two months since his horse wandered into Ithilien without his rider. Aragorn had feared the worst when the message came. The search went on for weeks with no sign of him. Aragorn had been heartbroken. And now, here he was, but with a wound like he'd never seen before. He immediately went to work, and he had the help of those that tended here. He found the piece of metal the woman spoke of and sewed up the wound. Legolas was suffering from a severe fever, but there was nothing to do now but wait. He wiped the sweat from his brow and heaved a sigh. Legolas was always so strong and sure. In some of the bloodiest battles they'd been it, he always seemed to come out without so much as a scratch. And now, he was deathly pale and shivering with chills from his fever.

"My lord, go and rest," Ioreth said. "I will stay and tend him. There is nothing more we can do right now."

Aragorn nodded and left. He found the woman in the hall, sitting on the floor with Bergo and Fretho watching her. Her attire was unfamiliar, or was it? It reminded him of Jamie's or Miranda's. Legolas' attire had been unfamiliar as well. The woman was still holding his helmet and she tried to see past him into the room. She looked positively sick with worry.

"You are…?" Aragorn asked.

"My name is Skye," she said. "How is he?"

"Not good," Aragorn said truthfully as he held out his hand.

Skye handed him the helmet and then hugged her knees against her chest.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked. "Where has he been these past months?"

"Months?" Skye asked in confusion. "Days, just a few days."

"Where?" Aragorn asked more firmly, losing his patience.

"He was in my world," she said. "Some wizard sent him there."

Aragorn frowned and mumbled to himself, "Radagast, the old sneak! What was he up to?"

"Legolas said it was his wish, to see what it was like there," she said. "He found out it wasn't very nice."

"Who did this to him?" Aragorn asked.

"It is a long story," Skye said. "It was not his fault; it was simply difficult for him to fit in there. I am very sorry for what happened."

"Why are you here?" Aragorn asked angrily. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Skye visibly flinched at the harsh question, and Bergo gave Aragorn a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said quickly. She brought him home, and he was grateful. He was just angry at having no one to punish for this.

"No, I'm sorry," Skye said quietly. "He was protecting me when it happened."

Aragorn nodded. He could see that she felt guilty over it, and didn't want to make her feel worse. She'd left her world to help him, and that was a very brave thing for her to do.

"You can see him if you wish," Aragorn said.

Skye was on her feet quickly and went to the door. When she opened it, Aragorn called Ioreth away. He waited by the door while she visited.

Skye sat on the bed beside him and touched his cheek softly. "You didn't have to go and get yourself shot to get me to come with you. I told you I would go." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "You get better, you hear me? Don't you dare die on me; I don't want to stay here without you."

Aragorn watched her with interest. He wondered what had passed between her and Legolas while he'd been gone. Then he saw Legolas move his hand to clasp hers. It was a hopeful sign, and Aragorn felt relieved. He closed the door to leave them alone for a little while. He had a feeling that the woman was the best medicine for Legolas.

Legolas woke and was immediately greeted by pain in his shoulder. He groaned and then noticed the rich auburn hair of Skye draped over his chest. She had fallen asleep while watching over him and lay right beside him on top of the blankets. He stroked the soft tresses and then gently grasped her shoulder.

"Skye?" he said softly.

She woke with a start and sat up to look at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled broadly. "Legolas, you're awake."

"Yes, it would appear so," he said with a smirk.

"I was worried," she said. "Wounds like that are often fatal."

"Elves are hearty people," Legolas said lightly. "Are we alone?"

"Well, that knight might be around outside," Skye said. "He is the one who patched you up."

Legolas furrowed his brow. A knight? Tending the wounded in the House of Healing? "What knight?"

Skye stood and went to the door. She opened it and found Ioreth standing there with a tray of food.

"Oh, I was just coming with your breakfast," she said brightly. "How is he?"

"Awake," Skye said with a smile. "Where is the knight that was here?"

Ioreth looked at her in confusion. "The knights have gone home, but the King is waiting in the main hall for me to return with word on Lord Greenleaf."

Skye swallowed hard, "The…King?"

Ioreth smiled and brushed past her. She laid out the tray for Legolas and helped him sit up.

"It is good to see that you are looking better this morning," she said. "I hope you are feeling up to eating, you must keep up your strength."

"Thank you, Lady Ioreth," Legolas said. "Where is Aragorn?"

"I will send him to you right away. I had just managed to get him to settle down and eat," she said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, this will suffice," Legolas said.

Ioreth nodded and paused to look at Skye before leaving. "I'll find you something to wear," she said to her and then left.

Skye bristled at the rude declaration, but brushed it aside when Legolas called her over.

"Come, sit and eat," he said.

Skye sat beside him and he looked at her with fire in his eyes. She was beautiful with her hair in a wild mess. He loved the look of it in the light of the fireplace, and when she turned those blue eyes on him, he was hopelessly lost in them.

"Mutton for breakfast?" she asked with a wrinkled nose.

"And bread and cheese and fruit," Legolas said with a smile. "Eat up, you are far too thin."

Skye chuckled, "Dancers have to be thin…" her voice trailed off as she realized that her life was no officially turned upside down. Would it matter if she danced anymore? She had Legolas, who obviously liked having her around, but now what?

Legolas could see her face, lost in some inner turmoil. "You can dance here," he said. "No other could match you."

"I don't think so," she said. "Anyway, I was more worried about you than that. How does it feel?" she asked as she pointed to the wound.

Legolas shrugged with his good shoulder, "Sore, but it'll be fine in no time. The scratch from before is already much better."

The door opened, interrupting their conversation. Aragorn stuck his head inside and Skye cringed. She turned back to Legolas and bit her lip.

"So, you went on an adventure and didn't invite me," Aragorn accused with a twinkle in his eyes, trying not to smile.

"It was an impulse," Legolas admitted. "The opportunity came and I took it."

"I should let you two talk," Skye said quietly as she stood to go, but Legolas caught her wrist and urged her to sit back down.

"No, you belong with me, Skye," Legolas said. "Aragorn, this is Blazing Skye, from San Francisco. She is a great dancer, and she is my wife."

Aragorn stepped around the bed and gave her a bow. He could see the obvious signs of love in Legolas' eyes. "You should have told me of this before," Aragorn said. "You have conquered a guarded heart, my lady. Welcome to Minas Tirith."

"Skye, this is Aragorn, the King of Gondor," Legolas said.

"I am pleased to meet you, your majesty. I'm sorry I addressed you so informally before, I didn't know that you were a king," she said.

"We save the formalities for court," Aragorn said. "My name is just Aragorn to my family and friends."

Skye could see he was making an effort to be more cordial now. He was very upset before, not that she could blame him. These two were obviously very good friends.

"So, what have I missed?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Oh, a few minor skirmishes with Easterlings on the eastern borders, and of course, a few births in Ithilien. I expect there is a certain Dwarf that will be most relieved to see you, and then most angry at being left behind," Aragorn said.

"Gimli would have had a harder time than I fitting into that world. I doubt a hat would have covered it," Legolas said humorously.

"A hat didn't keep you out of trouble," Skye said dryly.

"No indeed," Legolas admitted. "The land is full of reavers and villains."

"Not all are like that," Skye said.

Legolas looked at her with tenderness in his eyes, "There are treasures there as well," he said softly as he reached a hand out to touch her cheek. "All the misfortune I found was but a small price to pay for what I have."

Skye blushed but said nothing. This was all happening way too fast for her comfort. Her feelings for Legolas not withstanding, her life had gone through enough changes today. She felt as though she was racing to catch up.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "You'll be staying here for a few days, until that wound starts to mend. I'll send word to Ithilien that you have returned safely."

Legolas nodded, and turned his attention back to the delicate woman beside him. He could gaze at her for hours and not grow weary of the sight. Aragorn watched them looking into each other's eyes and just rolled his. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but it took him over an age to find a woman. It would take a little getting used to.

"Dare I ask how this all happened?" Aragorn asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"That is a long story," Legolas said.

"I look forward to hearing it when you feel up to it. I will be sure to inform Ioreth to knock before she returns for that tray," Aragorn added with a smirk before leaving.

Legolas looked at Skye with a rakish grin. "Is there a bolt on that door?" he asked.

Skye turned and looked, "Yes."

"Good, go and bolt it," he said.

Skye blushed as she complied with the request. When she turned, Legolas had scooted over to give her room to join him in the bed. He pulled back the covers and gave her a smile.

"Come, wife," he said.

Skye's blush darkened. The thought of being married was still a shock. But one look at her tall sexy elf, and she knew she didn't mind. It would just take a while to get used to this world of his. She joined him in the bed, resting her head on his good shoulder. She thought of New York and the stage she almost got to dance on. With Legolas' arm around her, it suddenly seemed unimportant. She had made the choice for love over dreams. She realized it was the right one, no regrets.


	6. Belated Feast

**Belated Feast**

Legolas remained in the House of healing for two days before Aragorn and the healers would allow him to leave his room. Skye stayed and watched over him, and spoke very little to anyone else, save Aragorn who visited often. About noon on the third day, Legolas received visitors in the garden. He and Skye sat under a tree together, enjoying the sun when several elves joined them. There were two red haired elves, a dark haired elf and a strawberry blonde. Legolas smiled when he saw them, and Skye just sat quietly and listened to another reunion.

"So, you finally decided to come back," Cilmo said with a smile.

"It was time to come home," Legolas said. "I found what I was searching for," he added as he glanced at Skye who sat leaning against his shoulder.

The Elves regarded her with interest and she blushed.

"So, you finally found yourself a wife," Thelyn said bowing slightly to Skye and smiling. "You have caught yourself a once confirmed bachelor, my lady."

"Do not listen to him, he is still very young," Legolas said. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Skye."

Four Elves bowed, and she heard several 'My lady's' and a couple 'welcomes.' Legolas introduced them, and it turned out three of them were brothers. She'd assumed so on the twins, but the third surprised her. They were most cordial and anxiously inquiring after their return to his home.

"Aragorn insists I rest another day, but I feel fine," Legolas said. "I will remain because he asks it, but on the morrow I want to go home."

"We'll wait and go with you then," Failon said.

"Your wives will miss you," Legolas said.

"They can manage for one day," Alcon said. "So tell us, how did you meet this fair lady?"

"I went on a vacation in your mother's world. I discovered immediately that my ears marked me as different, so I hid them as best I could. I wandered into a great fair full of costumed people, and Skye was most kind to me. She discovered my secret, and accepted me right away. I must confess that for me it was love at first sight," Legolas said with a smile.

His friends all nodded, and Skye was feeling uncomfortable as the center of attention. But the strawberry blonde, Failon she thought his name was, put her at ease.

"Well, Thelyn, your wife will have a friend to talk to about her own world for a change. Lady Skye, Thelyn's wife is from… what was it? Oh, yes, Scottsvalley," Failon said.

"I have been there before," Skye said with a smile, feeling comfortable with a subject she was familiar with. "It's very beautiful there, right near the ocean, but in the mountains with all the redwoods."

Thelyn smiled, "You must come and visit us when you are settled. Our door is always open to visitors, though, Jamie is most busy with little Veon."

"A son, was it?" Legolas asked. "Congratulations."

"And for Cilmo as well, with his own son, Súlimo," Failon said. "And ask Alcon how Lyneya is doing."

Legolas smiled, "Indeed?"

Alcon smiled proudly, "Another month," he said.

Cilmo looked at Skye thoughtfully for a moment, and noticed her feet sticking out beneath the hem of her gown. He cocked a brow and looked at Legolas. "Does your wife wear silk shoes?"

Skye perked up at the question and she looked at Legolas nervously. He just smiled and said, "Indeed, fine dancers shoes."

"Ah, then they were hers we found among your things when Windhoof returned," Cilmo said.

"My ballet slippers were in your saddlebag?" Skye asked hopefully, delighted for the chance to wear them again.

"No, in the strange bag with his weapons," Cilmo clarified.

"Oh, yes, my practice shoes, they are nearly worn through," she said lightly to herself, sounding almost disappointed.

"Don't worry; I'll have the cobbler in the settlement make you new ones. He can copy the design from those. I know how much you love to dance, and you know how I love to watch," Legolas said with a smile.

"Dance?" Thelyn asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes," Legolas said. "Ballet, it is amazing to watch. There is no describing it; you must see it for yourself."

Skye bit her lip and hid her face against his good shoulder, once again embarrassed, but Legolas just smiled. "You cannot hide so great a gift," he said softly. "If you can grace a stage in your world, you can certainly grace a hall in this one."

The four elves glanced at each other with curious looks and shrugs and finally it was Cilmo that shifted the conversation to a different track.

"Well, we should go settle in for the evening. Will you be staying up at the citadel tonight?"

"Yes, the Healers have released me. We were going to go in a little while," Legolas said.

"We'll see you both at dinner then," Failon said.

The four departed and Skye just looked up at Legolas with a furrowed brow. "What is it like living here? Is it very different from the faire?"

"Oh, yes, this is all real, not play acting and costumes. Your faire was but a shadow of life here. Also, there are not only elves here, but dwarves and obviously men, and dark vile creatures as well. But that need not concern you. I promise you this is no fairy tale," Legolas said. "What is it you fear?"

"I just need a little time to get used to this. I never expected my life to change so much so quickly," Skye said as she looked away from him.

Legolas put an arm around her and kissed her temple. He still had one acorn left in his pocket, one last portal he could use to send her home. He didn't want to lose her, but it was wrong to keep her against her will. She came to save his life, not because she wanted to.

"Are you sorry you came? Do you want me to take you home?" he asked as he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"No, I'm not sorry, and no, I don't want you to take me home. Just… let me get used to things here before you start booking ballet performances for me."

Legolas chuckled, "Will you dance for me, alone in our home?"

"Oh, yes, for you, always," she said with a smile. "What costume should I wear, the red shoes? The swan? Clara?"

"Only your shoes," Legolas said with a mischievous grin.

Skye blushed, "You wild Elf, you."

"No, not wild, just adventurous," he said with a smirk. Oh, yes, very adventurous… he imagined her wearing nothing but her shoes, twirling on her toes for him. His breeches were feeling a bit tight and he glanced up at the sun. There was nearly two hours before the evening meal, plenty of time. "Come; let us retreat to our room." His hand moved up from her waist to stroke the breast through the fabric of her gown as he nuzzled her neck.

Skye knew what he was wanting and she blushed as she just gasped, "Again, already?"

Legolas took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently, "Is it too soon for you?" he whispered.

Skye was already breathless with desire in his arms, "No."

Legolas smiled, "Then let's go."

Skye's stomach fluttered in anticipation and she felt like a nymphomaniac. At the slightest sign of desire in his eyes she was more than ready for him to take her, anytime, anywhere. Damn he was hotter than the sun, and oh so wonderful in bed. Did she want him to take her home? No way!

* * *

Legolas entered the hall with Skye's hand wrapped around the crook of his good arm. He was greeted by Eldarion as he headed to a seat.

"Introduce me to your wife, Lord Greenleaf," Eldarion said.

"This is Skye," Legolas said proudly.

Eldarion bowed, "Welcome, I am Eldarion…"

"Aragorn's son," Legolas clarified for Skye. "He's a tolerable fellow."

"Oh, well, thank you, I'm sure," Eldarion said dryly. "You are to sit at the head table with father and the family."

Skye's eyes grew huge and she bit her lip nervously, not sure she wanted to sit at the King's table, but Legolas seemed right at home here. She listened as he agreed and followed the prince into the dining hall. The attire of the court was very formal, and she felt quite out of place in her simple blue gown, but she was glad at least that she wasn't still in her jeans. Legolas' attire was appropriately formal enough, but the other Elves she'd met were all dressed similarly. She tried not to stare as she took in all the sights and sounds of a real medieval castle and court. The King was talking to a couple of his men off to one side, and then she saw a very beautiful dark haired woman walk over to him. She was dressed quite regally, and Skye realized when the King smiled at her, that it must be his queen. Legolas was directed to their seats and they sat to wait. Skye was most startled by the tap on her shoulder. She turned and was greeted by a blushing little girl.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Daddy said you're new here, so I thought I'd say… hi."

Legolas smiled, "Lótetári you are growing fast."

Lótetári smiled back at him, "I'm four."

Skye smiled at her, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lótetári. My name is Skye. Thank you for saying hi."

Lótetári blushed a little darker as she ran away again. Legolas chuckled at her and nodded toward Miiriel as she approached the table. "There is her mother, Eldarion's wife, Miiriel, and sister to the three brothers you met earlier. Cilmo, the dark haired Elf is the King's son-in-law."

Skye raised an eyebrow, trying to keep up with all the relationships. "I think I'm going to need a chart to keep it all straight."

Legolas smiled, "You'll catch on, oh, here we go. They're going to serve the meal."

Aragorn stepped up to the front of the dais and welcomed everyone into the hall.

"Welcome to all our guests, both from near and far. I am most pleased to have Lord Greenleaf and his wife in our hall again. I missed his feast, so I decided to throw him another." He nodded to the servers and the food trays were served. "We welcome the fair Lady Skye Greenleaf into Gondor."

Aragorn turned and Legolas stood, nudging Skye's arm to get her to stand with him. The crowd all cheered and Legolas smiled proudly while Skye blushed. It was a wonderful feeling, though embarrassing. She had to admit, after going to the faire every year since childhood, it was really cool being here. Maybe this was where she was really meant to be all along. When they sat down, she was relieved. They ate all sorts of wonderful foods, and there was laughter and singing in the hall. Skye was introduced to many important people both Elf and human, and it was strange to find that they were nearly all related to the King, or Legolas, or both.

The evening was long, and Legolas could see that his wife was tired. He smiled. His _wife_. He loved that, and it was still amazing to him how fast all his dreams of happiness had come to him. Within days of meeting, they fell in love and married. All the years of loneliness suddenly seemed so far away and insignificant when he looked into her blue eyes.

"Skye, let us retreat to our room," Legolas whispered to her.

"But no one else is leaving…" Skye observed.

"No, of course not, the feast is for us, after all. We wed rather… quickly. The custom here is to hold a feast, and this is ours. They will not leave until we do." Legolas explained quietly as he stood and pulled out her chair. "Now, come."

Skye stood and Legolas led her into the hallway. It was Aragorn's voice he heard as he pulled the side door closed…

"And there they go!" Aragorn shouted and the hall erupted in laughter and cheering.

Legolas laughed as he pulled her into his arms in the dimly lit hall. "Well, this time it is a king who plays the part of the dwarf," he said.

"How embarrassing," she said.

"Not at all, though this is a wedding feast, we are already married. He wanted to make it special for me, but I already have all I want," he said meaningfully.

Skye smiled at his compliment as he led her to their room, but her thoughts were far away. His honor was strong, and he would never have turned her away after that afternoon they shared, but she wondered if it was what he would have wanted. If she'd just done nothing that day, would he have returned to his home happier? Was there another woman here that was meant for him? Skye worried that she was totally disrupting his life.

Legolas went to the room he always stayed in when he visited Aragorn and was pleased to see that it had been recently cleaned and tended for them. Candles burned on the table and the bed was draped in fresh linens. He smiled at the fresh scent of Lavender coming from the garlands of flowers draped across the mantle of the fireplace. He closed the door and turned to her with a loving smile, but her face seemed lost in some worry.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"You're not sorry?" she asked, remembering that it was her that lured him to her bed.

Legolas lifted her chin to look into her eyes and saw the guilt in their depths. He could only guess at where it came from. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, you never would have… If I hadn't asked you to… If we hadn't… You could have left without…" she didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, so she just stuttered out nonsense.

"I am glad you offered yourself to me, Skye. I could never have asked it of you no matter how much I wished it. I could as easily ask you if you are sorry. Our worlds are so different. I cannot offer you a stage to dance on as your world could, I can only offer you my heart. You left everything you knew to save me. I confess I have another acorn… my last. If it is your wish, I will use it to return you…"

"No!" Skye said firmly. "Don't do that, I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you."

Legolas pulled her into an embrace, and sighed with relief, "Oh, I hoped you would say that. Let us forget talk of regrets or the whys and hows of our courtship. You are Lady Greenleaf, my wife. I promised that you would be a great respected lady in my world, and that is most true. I am anxious to take you home to my wood. My house is… embarrassingly plain. I have spent little time in my house, and have only a few basic comforts. Perhaps that is just as well. Your home was much different. You will have all the time in the world to make our house comfortable."

Skye laughed lightly at his worries over his house. "Is there a bed?"

"Indeed, a fine soft feather bed," Legolas said. "It is smaller than yours was."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to sleep close together then," she said with a mischievous smile.

Legolas smirked at her obvious humor. "Elves don't really sleep very much."

"Better yet," she said, though she blushed this time. Talking so provocatively wasn't something she'd ever done, at least not before she tumbled with an elf and wound up married. God she loved this sexy blonde.

"Well, if you're content with that, then let's get to bed," Legolas said with a grin as he took off his coat. "I'm not all that tired, but maybe you could wear me out."

"I'll try my best," Skye said as she started untying the bodice on her gown.

Legolas looked at her with desire in his eyes. She was so graceful about everything she did, even removing her gown. He frowned as he looked at it. It was not fine enough for a lady of her station. He would have to speak with the seamstress in Ithilien about making her a wardrobe that is worthy of her. Then he'd have the cobbler make her some dance shoes, several pairs. He never cared much about such things before, but now he understood Thelyn's excitement about his furniture and Cilmo's excitement about his house. Legolas couldn't wait to make her comfortable in his house… their house.

Yes, Legolas loved everything about being married. He quickly finished divesting himself of his clothes and helped her off with her chemise. He gazed at her in awe once again. He'd never tire of seeing her like this, nor would he take her presence here for granted. Haldir found Miranda after she'd already accepted this world, and it was the same for Jamie and Thelyn. But Skye came here for him, and he could see that she thought he was all she had here. He wanted this to be her home, and he would do everything in his power to make that happen for her.

"Come to bed, Skye," he whispered softly as he took her hand and backed over to the bed. She followed, shyly blushing, and he smiled. She'd been very bold only a few days ago, but she was really very modest. That was most obvious when he discovered her innocence. He didn't know what had given her the courage to invite him to her bed, but he would always be grateful. And now, after all their intimacy, she still blushed and he loved it.

"I love you, Legolas," she said softly as he pulled her down on the bed beside him.

Legolas kissed her tenderly, feeling the velvety softness of her lips and tasting the sweetness of honey still left from the desserts they'd sampled at the feast. She parted her lips, and he answered the invitation willingly, delving into her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue tickled and teased his, urging his exploration deeper and he lowered her onto her back and covered her as he deepened his kiss. Her arms engulfed him and he tangled his fingers in her rich auburn hair. Skye seemed so small beneath him, and yet there was strength in her embrace. Her legs spread for him and he settled his hips comfortably before the center of her womanhood. He wanted to fill her but was in no rush to break the kiss he was still caught up in. Her tongue toyed with his and then darted out and explored his mouth as demandingly as he'd explored hers. He felt his member stirring and the pleasure it caused as he pressed it against her opening. He could feel the softness, and the wetness of her arousal tempting him to just take her, but he waited. The quiet kisses and caresses were keeping him satisfied for the moment, and her soft moans encouraged him to continue. He trailed kisses down her neck as she gasped for air and he smiled when she lifted her hips to rub against his erection. He nuzzled the soft skin beneath her ear and then nibbled her earlobe as he entered her ever so slowly. She clung to him, moaning softly at the sensations his tender invasion caused. He made love to her slowly, relishing every second of their intimacy.

Afterwards, they lay together in comfortable silence, watching the fire. Legolas knew the discussion of their courtship would come up again, but didn't know what else to say about it now. He wanted her to be at ease with this new life, but that would take time. For now all he could do was try to make the adjustment go as smoothly as possible. Tomorrow they would sail up the Anduin to the settlement. He couldn't wait to present her to his people.

* * *

Skye stood on the docks trying to look invisible while Legolas was talking to the king. She still felt rather out of place here despite the friendliness of everyone she'd met. Legolas glanced over at her and gave her a smile and then turned back to his discussion. She smiled to herself and looked at the ship. It was a fine old style sailing vessel of wood with a great black sail decorated with the King's white tree symbol. She had to admit, it was very grand. She was lost in thought when someone behind her spoke.

"Lady Greenleaf?"

She turned and saw four elves bow. They were the four she'd met the day before and she smiled at them shyly. "Oh, hello."

"We just wanted to tell you how pleased we are that you have come here. Our lord has never looked so happy. It is obviously you that brought that joy to his heart," the strawberry blonde said.

"Thank you… Failon?" she ventured.

"Yes, and Thelyn, Alcon and Cilmo," Failon reintroduced them to her.

"I'll do my best to not forget, but I'm not sure I'll get the twins straight," she said with a smile.

"Give it a few days," Cilmo said. "When you meet their families, you'll see the differences."

Skye was trying to think of something else to say, but thankfully Legolas joined them.

"I believe we are ready to depart," Legolas said as he offered Skye his arm.

Skye took his arm and followed him aboard, "All your goodbyes said?" she asked him.

"Oh, we never say goodbye, only _Namarii _which is Sindarin for farewell. It was important business we were discussing, but nothing to worry over. He will visit Ithilien soon and we can talk more then," Legolas said.

With everyone loaded, Skye and Legolas waited by the railing as the sailors threw off the mooring lines and got underway. The country was beautiful, and Legolas told her about all the places they passed along their way north. She was overwhelmed buy the wild simplicity of life here. It was quiet and peaceful. Occasionally she saw someone traveling beside the river and they waved to the ship. It was a several hour trip, and as the sun was high in the sky, one of the sailors brought a tray over to them.

"May I offer you some lunch?" he asked.

"Thank you," Legolas said, taking the offered tray.

The sailor gave him a quick nod and then bowed to Skye before returning to his duties. Legolas looked at his wife's stunned expression and smiled.

"They are always gracious hosts, but your presence has made them especially courteous," he said.

"Why?" she asked, noticing how the sailors all snuck glances at her.

"It is because of him," Thelyn said as he joined them. "They can't believe he finally got married. I heard them talking and they all think you must be a great lady to catch him. I agree completely."

Legolas frowned at him, not wanting Skye to misunderstand such a tale. It made him sound like a rakish easterling but truthfully he just never met the right woman until he found Skye.

"You will give her a false impression of me, Thelyn," Legolas said.

"Not at all," Thelyn said. "All I meant was that no woman ever turned his head before, until now."

"I think I understood," Skye said.

Legolas smiled and put his arm around her shoulders for a quick squeeze. They ate their lunch with the rest of the travelers bound for Ithilien. The conversation was light, each one speaking of their wives and children and how they missed them.

"How long have you been away?" Skye asked.

"Two days," Cilmo said. "It is to long."

Skye smiled at the sincerity in their eyes. It was like the look in Legolas eyes when he looked at her. Elves were the most loving men she'd ever met, and she suddenly felt a surge of contentedness in her chest. What began as a chance meeting and passing intimacy between strangers turned out to be so much more. This was meant to be, she just knew it. She wanted to fit in here and make him proud of her. For the first time in her life she cared more about someone else's dreams than her own. She loved this Elf that sat beside her, this husband too perfect to be real. Most girls have fantasies of valiant knights and magic realms, but she was fortunate enough to actually find her prince, well… Elf. Who needed a prince when she had Legolas, a well respected lord in his country? How cool is that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the call from the crow's nest, "The docks are in sight!"

Legolas smiled when he saw Windhoof among the horses at the shore. Several of the Avari rangers were waiting for them, and he waved at them with a big smile. As the ship approached, he realized that there were more than a few of his people waiting. It appeared that half the settlement was there. No, half the settlement and half of Emyn Arnen as well. He cocked a brow in surprise and glanced at Alcon who just shrugged.

"They received word that you were returning from a long journey… with a wife. They were anxious to see you, and they wanted to welcome her, the new princess of the wood," Alcon said.

Skye paled when she heard him say that, "Excuse me… what did you call me?"

"Princess Greenleaf," Alcon said with a furrowed brow. "Did you not know that your husband was the Prince of the northern tribe, Lord of all the Elves that dwell here?"

Skye gulped and shook her head. "No, he failed to mention that little detail to me," she said softly. She looked at Legolas who gave her half a smile.

"I said you would be a great lady in my home," he said seriously.

"I thought that was flattery to get me to come with you," she said as her face erupted in a bright red blush. "I never dreamed you were… you… uh were a royal."

Legolas smiled at her mischievously, "I wanted you to like me, not my title."

"Well, mission accomplished, but what about me? I don't know anything about having a title," she said nervously. "I just want to be your wife."

"That is all you need worry about," Legolas said. "Now, smile and relax. Everyone will love you."

The ship docked and as the sailors secured the mooring lines, Skye watched the waiting crowd. There were elves waiting with a few horses and a gathering of men as well. A regal looking man was standing with a beautiful dark haired elf woman at the end of the docks. Legolas led her down the ramp to the shore and there was cheering from the crowd.

"Welcome home, Prince of the wood. You have been sorely missed in your absence," Polodrin said formally.

"Thank you," Legolas said with a smile. "Allow me to present my wife, Skye."

"My Lady," Polodrin said. "I am Polodrin, and this is my wife, Nyére."

"Your husband left us rather suddenly and without leaving word of his errand. We have been most worried about him, but new we see that his journey was a pleasant one. Welcome to Ithilien," Nyére said.

"Thank you," Skye said shyly.

"Well, you'd best address them, they are waiting," Nyére said to Legolas.

Legolas sighed and stepped up onto a crate so everyone could see him. "I am sorry to have left so abruptly, and I thank you all for your concern, but as you can see, all is well. I have returned to stay, and I brought my beautiful wife, Skye from a distant land to grace our wood." Legolas turned to look at her, and reached a hand out to urge her forward, but her feet would not allow her to move. Cilmo gave her a reassuring nudge and she took Legolas' hand. He helped her up on the crate, and everyone cheered, calling out words of welcome.

Legolas bent down and whispered in her ear, "Welcome home, Skye."


	7. Lady of the Wood

**Lady of the Wood**

After a few minutes of personal greetings from those that came from Emyn Arnen, the Elves all made ready for the short ride back to the wood. Legolas mounted Windhoof and reached for Skye, but she backed away nervously.

"What is wrong? He is quite gentle, I assure you," Legolas said.

"Animals and I don't usually get along," she stammered. "I've never even had a pet."

"But at the fair…" Legolas said in confusion.

"I watched the jousting, I didn't participate," Skye said with a cocked brow.

Legolas dismounted and put his arm around her. "Here there are no cars, only horses. Now, I gave you my trust and rode with you, though it was most disturbing. Let me introduce you two," Legolas said as he tugged on the reins bringing Windhoof's head closer. He took her hand in his and had her feel the horse's muzzle. Windhoof sniffed at her and gave a little snort, but made no aggressive move. "See?"

"He won't mind carrying both of us?" she asked nervously.

"You weigh less than my saddle," Legolas said seriously. "Now, do you trust me?"

"Of course," she said.

"Then let's go home," Legolas said as he mounted up again.

Skye watched those around her getting ready to leave and was grateful that no one seemed to be paying any attention to their discussion. Legolas reached for her again and this time she just bit her lip and grabbed his hand. He lifted her quite easily and deposited her in front of him. So she sat sidesaddle with his arm around her, and he gave her a smile.

"We'll go at an easy pace until you get used to it. In time you'll have your own horse and you'll look back on this day and laugh at your fears," he assured her.

With everyone ready, they made the ride across the open country now quite green from the spring rains. It was not long before the trees of the wood could be seen. Legolas talked with her quietly, careful to keep his voice low so no one else would hear.

"There is the edge of the wood. The paths are hidden until you enter; only our people and a few friends know them well. The watch is waiting just beyond those bushes though you can't see them. The brothers live on the southern end of the wood, and we'll pass that way. Beyond that is a meadow and a stream with a waterfall. The eastern path will lead to the settlement. The houses are scattered a little but there is a great square and a gathering hall. Our home is in a heavily wooded spot not far from the hall…"

Skye listened to the soft lilt of his voice as he described the home she was going to. His breath on her neck was warm and her eyes fluttered closed as she pictured everything. Then she heard a call from up ahead and opened her eyes. They were entering the woods now, and they spoke a strange language. Legolas straightened up and answered them in the same language.

_"Welcome home, Lord! Joy returns to the wood with your coming," _Anwaner said.

_"Indeed it is good to see my home again and double is my joy at this sight with the wife that I brought with me to share it,"_ Legolas said.

_"Welcome fair Lady," _Anwaner said.

"He welcomes you," Legolas said in her ear.

Skye smiled shyly, "Thank you, sir."

Anwaner realized she was human and didn't understand him. "Forgive me. Let me welcome you again in your own tongue. Word came to us that you came from a distant land. We hope that you will feel at home here," he said.

"Everyone has been most gracious, thank you," Skye said.

Legolas urged his horse forward and the escort followed. The rangers all tried not to stare at Skye, but everyone was intrigued by her. As they passed, Anwaner turned to Kiirar and cocked a brow at him.

_"So, we have a new Lady of the Wood. What do you think?" _Anwaner asked.

_"I think it has become fashionable to marry the daughters of men,"_ Kiirar said under his breath.

_"Careful with your criticism, Kiirar," _Shaalth said sternly. _"Legolas is and honorable elf with deep feelings. He would not marry for fashion, nor would he tolerate such an insult dealt against his wife. Do not let his mild manner fool you, he will defend her fiercely."_

_"I meant no disrespect, I only meant that there are maids right here in Ithilien who seem to go unnoticed," _Kiirar said quickly.

_"Well, you are unmarried…" _Shaalth said with a smirk. _"Perhaps you are ready to finally pursue your own bride."_

Kiirar gave a snort and headed down the path. Matrimony was not for him, oh no. He just didn't like to see his people's traditions lost. These western elves were so different. He didn't dislike men; he just didn't think that men and elves should wed. Having a human as Lady of the Wood would take a little getting used to.

* * *

Legolas' escort dwindled as the elves returned to their homes. With welcomes given, they discreetly allowed their Lord his privacy as he introduced his wife to her new home. The square was quiet in the late afternoon, and Legolas pointed out the different buildings before turning down a path that disappeared into the wood again. The trees seemed closer here and the path was narrower. But shortly they emerged into a small clearing and Skye just took in a sharp breath at the sight of her new home. It was a modest cottage of similar architecture to the other homes they'd passed. There was a simple barn beside it with space enough for several animals. The yard was just moss and a few ferns and bushes here and there. The canopy above them was thick and it was well shaded here. She loved it immediately.

Legolas watched her face as she looked the place over. First was shock, then scrutiny and then… oh that smile! He felt a tightness in his chest when he saw her sincere smile. His was the smallest house in the settlement, and he'd worried it would not please her.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she said and turned to kiss him. "It feels like we're the only ones here."

"That is why I chose this place for my house. I am still close to the settlement, but it is very private. I like my privacy," he admitted, "especially now."

Skye smiled, and he rode over to the front steps and dismounted. Then he lifted her down and hugged her. Windhoof returned to the barn and Skye laughed.

"He just goes in on his own?"

"Yes, he knows I'll be back to take his saddle off in a little while. Now," Legolas paused and looked into her eyes a moment. A smile slowly crossed his face then turned into a wolfish grin as he suddenly lifted her into his arms and climbed the steps to the porch. "It is time to show you your new home."

Skye giggled at his playfulness as he opened the door, careful not to lose his hold on her. It was dim inside, only the light coming in from the windows lent any light. Legolas looked around the main room and frowned at the small table. He'd forgotten how meager his furnishings were. He schooled his expression into a calm one as he showed her the kitchen and then the bedroom. Skye didn't seem to be at all bothered by his lack of furnishings.

"I like it," she said softly as she rested her head against his chest.

"It is so small," Legolas said. "When I built it I never dreamed I would find love."

"How much room do you think I need?" Skye asked with a chuckle.

"Enough room to dance, for one thing," Legolas said seriously. He saw his saddlebags in the corner and the bag that had carried his weapons. He set her down on the bed and retrieved her dance shoes. "Here, put them on."

Skye looked at the tattered pink shoes that had seen too many practices. They were sadly worn, but they were a beautiful sight. She put them on and Legolas took her hand to help her to her feet. She popped up on her toes and Legolas smiled and stepped back to give her a little room. She took a couple of steps and then twirled. She did a slow, quiet dance, using up the small space without making it seem cramped. She kept eye contact with him as he watched her, and her eyes were very dark and mysterious. Her movements were graceful and slightly erotic as she slid her hands over her body from her breasts down to her hips.

Legolas' breathing was irregular as he watched her dancing for him. This was not the dance of the stage he'd seen, this was a lover's dance, meant to entice. He took off his cloak and jacket but never took his eyes from hers. She glided closer to him with those little steps on her toes he loved so much, but as he reached for her, she twirled away teasingly. He allowed her this game for the moment, but he couldn't take much more of this display.

"You told me you wanted to watch me dance," she said softly as she loosened the ties on her bodice. "Would you like me to dance a little more?" She asked as she removed the gown and then twirled for him in her sheer chemise.

Legolas swallowed hard and just nodded. His knees were getting weak and he leaned against the door for support. She had a twinkle in her eyes that made his mouth go dry and then she did it, she tossed aside the chemise and tiptoed over to him in nothing but her dance shoes.

"I want to dance with you, show me," he rasped.

Skye smiled sweetly and took his hands. She raised one up above her head and showed him how to hold it steady with his middle finger pointed downward for her to grasp. Then she put his other on her waist and slowly did a turn in his arms before posing again. Legolas caught on quickly and seemed to enjoy the feel of her soft skin as he held her waist.

"Show me another," he said softly against her ear. "I want to learn more."

Skye gave him a crash course in the basic ballet positions. Legolas was most eager and had little trouble her various poses and different positions. Then she showed him the lifts and he caught on quickly. He especially liked the places he had to put his hands to achieve the various poses. Skye seemed satisfied that he had the idea and decided to show him a short dance sequence.

"Bow," she said, and as he did, she curtsied. "Now, walk toward me and do that first lift."

Legolas grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up before grabbing one thigh and wrapping his arm around her to do a dipping pose. Her breasts were so near his hand it took all his concentration to follow her directions for the dance. He set her on her feet again and she twirled in his arms.

"Now…" Skye started to give him another direction, but he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"That is enough lessons for one day," he said huskily. "I cannot concentrate with your soft skin and your…"

Skye stood on her toes and then wrapped a leg around his waist provocatively and Legolas just grabbed her thigh and lifted her into his arms again. He crossed the room and deposited her on the bed. Without a word he undressed, trying not to look at her too much. He was already too aroused to take this slowly, he needed her now. Once he'd finished, he turned and his stomach fluttered at the sight of her. She sat there with one leg stretched out straight, and the other pointed up at the ceiling giving him a most clear view of her delicate sex. She smiled at him and then did a split, pointing her feet at the opposite walls.

"Coming to bed?" she asked innocently.

Legolas couldn't speak through the lump in his throat. She was still teasing him, and he loved it. He sat in his knees before her and she wrapped her legs around him, urging him closer. Legolas covered her and felt his throbbing member pressing insistently against her opening. She lifted her hips slightly, pressing herself against him. Legolas couldn't take any more. He captured her lips in a crushing kiss and buried himself in her soft folds in one swift stroke. He made love with urgency, and she moved with him, sharing his desperation. As his thrusts grew faster and harder he kissed her face, her neck and her breasts. The feel of her beneath him and around him was incredible and the sound of his name whispered between moans and gasps of pleasure was intoxicating. As the climax built he whispered words of love in sindarin and when they came together he gasped 'I love you' in his language and hers over and over until their spasms of ecstasy finally stilled.

"I am not worthy," he said softly.

"You are a prince," she said.

"I am but a lonely Elf who has found everything he ever desired in a wife. You are perfect, and I feel unworthy of you," he said softly. "You gave up everything."

"I had very little to give up," she said. "It was I who found everything and followed him to his home."

"Well, my princess, we are the wealthiest pair in the settlement," he said with a smile. "And, as this and the table are the only pieces of furniture in the house, I suspect we will spend a great deal of time right here."

"Good."

Legolas smiled and hugged her tight. He'd never felt so happy in all his life.

* * *

The next few days were taken up with a little bit of cleaning in the house that was quite dusty after several months of neglect. Legolas had taken her to see Oloriel, Shaalth's wife, the best seamstress in the settlement. She measured Skye for some gowns and Legolas was adamant about her getting a couple made right away. Skye was embarrassed, but Oloriel put her at ease right away.

"It is no trouble at all. My Lady will need a new wardrobe," she said with a smile.

"Come," Legolas said. "Let's visit the cobbler."

Legolas had brought her dance shoes with him and gave them to Nildo, the cobbler. He ordered four pairs in various colors. He also ordered her some riding boots and a few pairs of dress shoes to go with her gowns. Skye said very little while they shopped, she was quiet and polite and seemingly shy. Everyone they met as they walked seemed to like her, but she felt like an outsider because she didn't understand the language or customs.

Legolas could tell that something was bothering her, but waited for a private moment to discuss it with her. That evening at dinner as they sat across from each other at the small table, he ventured his question.

"Skye, are you happy here?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I'm happy here. Why?" Skye asked quickly.

"You seemed preoccupied today while we shopped," Legolas said seriously.

"I just don't feel like I fit in," she admitted. "Everyone has to make a point of speaking my language when I'm around. I feel like an inconvenience to everyone."

Legolas frowned at the thought. That simply was not true. He'd kept her isolated here in his home these past few days. Perhaps it was time she visited someone she could relate to. He decided that tomorrow he would take her to visit Thelyn and Jamie. It would be good for both ladies to have a friend.

"You are wrong about being an inconvenience, Skye. You are not the only human wife here, nor are you the only one who speaks little sindarin. Tomorrow we will go visit the brothers and you can meet Jamie," Legolas said. "I will have no more talk of feeling out of place. You're my wife, and everyone accepts you."

Skye nodded, but she wasn't really convinced. She was horrible at languages, but she needed to learn. She really wanted to belong.

* * *

Jamie was seated on the front porch with Veon when Legolas and Skye rode up. Thelyn had told her about Legolas' new wife, but she wasn't fully prepared for the shock of seeing him cradling the tiny woman in his lap. His eyes were full of love as he stared down her dress. Jamie stifled her smile as she stood to greet them.

"Welcome home Legolas! It has been too long since you have graced our table. Please introduce me to your wife," Jamie said.

Legolas dismounted and lifted Skye down before answering. "Jamie, this is Skye, from San Francisco."

"Really? San Francisco? I'm so pleased to meet you," Jamie said. "I'm from Scott's Valley."

Skye smiled, "At last, someone I can relate to," Skye said. "I was really starting to feel out of place."

Jamie smirked as Thelyn and Alcon stepped out onto the porch and waved to Legolas, "I understand, believe me. Come with me, we can go hang out in the kitchen while Legolas chats with the twins."

"Which one is yours?" Skye asked as they brushed past the red haired elves to get to the door.

Jamie handed Veon to Thelyn and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "The cute one," she said with a chuckle and then went inside.

Alcon just shook his head at them and sat on the steps. "But we're identical."

"Not to your wives," Legolas said with a smirk and then his face turned serious. "So, fill me in on the troubles of late."

* * *

Lyneya was seated at the table with Godwin, resting when Skye and Jamie entered. She smiled and greeted Skye. "Welcome to Ithilien, Lady Greenleaf."

"My name is Skye," she answered.

"I am Alcon's wife, Lyneya, and this is my brother, Godwin," Lyneya said.

Godwin stood and gave Skye a very grand sweeping bow and Jamie and Lyneya both stifled their smiles.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Skye said, a little taken back by his manner. He seemed rather young to be so polite.

"I will leave you all to your ladies' talk," Godwin said formally. "I will join Ada outside." He left the room casually, but held his head high and carried himself like a king.

Skye cocked a brow at him as he passed and when he'd left she looked at Jamie curiously. "How old is he?"

"Six going on thirty," Jamie said. "He has moved on from childhood right into training, though no one has pushed him to it."

"It is because of the raids and the new Warlords," Lyneya said. "That is most certainly what they are discussing. Rhûn needs him to come of age and take his place. He is in a hurry to grow up."

"That is too much pressure for a child," Skye said. "Whatever it is he expects of himself." She'd been pushed to dance since she was old enough to walk. Sometimes she looked back on her childhood with regret.

"I'm sorry," Lyneya said. "Perhaps you did not know who he is. He's the rightful ruler in our homeland, and presently the realm is in chaos."

"He still needs time to be a kid," Skye said.

"That's what I keep saying, but Alcon supports him in everything he wants to do. Sometimes I think he indulges Godwin too much," Jamie said as she glared at Lyneya.

"That is not true. Alcon has a good head on his shoulders. He knows Godwin needs to be well trained. He doesn't push him, only gives him the opportunities to learn," Lyneya said defensively.

Jamie brushed the subject aside, not wanting to discuss it further. She focused her attention on Skye instead. "So, how'd you and Legolas meet?"

Skye just smirked and looked at Jamie with laughter in her eyes. "We met at the Renaissance Faire. He was mistaken for an archer and won the tournament."

Jamie bit her lip to keep from laughing as she pictured that. "And no one noticed the ears?"

"He had his hood up," Skye explained. "I must admit, at first I thought he'd escaped from the state hospital. After a closer look, I was intrigued and eventually convinced that his story was true."

"So, what did you do in San Francisco?" Jamie asked.

"I was a student and a dancer," Skye said.

"Ballet?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"Strictly small time, no one seemed to want to put me out front. I was with a very small company right off Union Square," Skye said with a sigh. "I thought I wanted to go all the way to New York, but I met this guy and… stuff happened."

"Yes, well, Legolas is the catch of the woods," Jamie said with a chuckle. "I can't believe he made such a trip. I've never seen him so happy."

Lyneya laughed, "I heard he barely noticed any woman until he showed up in Minas Tirith with you."

Skye blushed, "I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

Jamie's face was serious as she shook her head, "Oh, no. Legolas hasn't shown interest in a woman for over an age, just ask… uh, no matter. I only meant that he loves you very much." She could see that the discussion was disturbing Skye, so she quickly dropped it. "So, will you dance here?"

"I haven't given it much thought," Skye lied.

"Ballet would be a big hit at the summer festival. I think you should," Jamie said. "Elves love the arts."

Skye blushed and tried to change the subject. "When are you due?" she asked Lyneya.

"Soon, I hope," she said, rolling her eyes. She felt like she was carrying an Oliphaunt in her belly. "I am getting winded climbing the five steps to my porch."

Jamie laughed, but her face was sympathetic. Lyneya seemed to have gained more than she did, and she was having trouble with her ankles swelling. Jamie hoped the healers were keeping a close eye on her pregnancy. This medieval medicine wasn't always enough for some of the things that could go wrong.

The three women retreated to the kitchen to tend to the meal while their husbands talked outside. At dinner, it was obvious to Skye that Legolas was preoccupied by some worry. The conversation was light, but the men kept exchanging glances and Skye found it disturbing. She knew that he had duties here as the leader, but he'd been spending all his time at home with her. She didn't want to get in the way of his job. Maybe it was time she asked him about it. When Failon stopped by, her concerns about his duties were confirmed.

"Legolas, there are raiders camped off the eastern edge of the wood. They are sending out scouts," Failon said.

Legolas glanced at Skye not wanting to alarm her and answered in Sindarin. _"How many?"_

_"Twenty, just a search party. I mustered a few extra Elves to the watch and then came right away," _Failon said.

The twins both stood and grabbed their weapons to prepare to leave, but when Godwin stood, Alcon just nudged him back into his chair, "NO!" Alcon said firmly.

"I am a member of the watch as well," Godwin said.

Legolas looked at the boy with respect, but exercised his authority, "Godwin, as the youngest member of the watch, I must insist you remain here. With the others at the border, someone must stay with Lyneya."

Godwin frowned, "It is because they are Easterlings," he said bitterly. "I have no qualms about fighting my own people to defend my home."

Alcon cocked a brow but said nothing for Lyneya stepped in. "Peace, brother. You are not Overlord yet. Respect the authority of your elders. How can you expect to lead others if you cannot listen to wise counsel?"

Godwin hung his head, humiliated in front of Alcon and the Prince of the wood. "Forgive me Ada," he said softly to Alcon.

Alcon gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You do not need to rush to your destiny, son. When the time is right, it will come to you. Let's go."

Legolas paused to speak to Skye, but she shook her head at him, "Go, duty calls."

"Skye…" Legolas started to say something, but she just gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm a city girl. I can find my own way home."

Jamie spoke up quickly, "She can stay here until you return. We can keep each other company while you are away."

Thelyn nodded approvingly at her invitation and Legolas gave her a grateful smile.

"I'll return as soon as I can," Legolas said and then left with the others.

Skye sighed and looked at Jamie with worry in her eyes. "So, how long will that be?"

Jamie just looked at her plate and poked at her food sadly. "Last time was over a week."

"Should I be worried?" Skye pressed.

"Not too much," Jamie said. "They are warriors all and will be just fine."

Godwin cringed and gave a snort. "It is because of me that they are here. Someone has betrayed our trust, Lyneya. The Warlords know that we live."

"It wasn't one of the Elves," she said seriously.

"I know," Godwin said. "I know who it was, and when I can prove it, he will pay for the grief he has caused this family and these people."

Skye listened to his mature response with interest. The boy spoke like a leader and he was only six.

"Patience, Godwin. Listen to the instruction of Alcon and the Rangers. When the time is right, you'll be able to do all the things you want to, but until then, don't question their authority again, understand?" Lyneya said seriously.

"Yes," Godwin said. "Sorry."


	8. Summer Festival

**Summer Festival**

Jamie and Skye went back to Legolas' house early the next morning to set up house. Jamie organized help from some of the ladies in the settlement. Some brought curtains and various kitchen utensils and dishes that Legolas had obviously been lacking. Others donated furniture, making it a much more comfortable house when all was arranged and put away. The seamstress brought three gowns by and two pairs of shoes were also delivered. Skye thought it felt like Christmas morning. Finally, word came that the troubles at the border had passed, and the watch was coming home so most of the ladies went home to their husbands. Jamie put Veon down for a nap on the bed and then sat with Skye at the table. They had a light lunch and just talked.

"It looks much better in here," Jamie said. "Legolas wasn't much of a decorator."

Skye laughed, "I never met a man who was… unless he was gay."

Jamie laughed, "You won't find any of those in this wood."

"No, Legolas made it clear that such behavior was frowned upon. I had these neighbors…"

Jamie chuckled a little and they both just laughed. "Well, I'm glad he had the full San Francisco experience," Jamie said.

"Oh, he did, believe me," Skye said. "He even went to a ballet audition."

"What'd he think?"

"He thought I was robbed," Skye said with a scowl. "The choreographer wanted to know if he was a dancer. He was disappointed when Legolas said no."

"I bet he could if he wanted to. Elves have this ridiculously perfect balance. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've seen," Jamie said. "Must be the immortality thing."

Skye looked at Jamie with a flat expression and just coolly asked, "Immortality?"

Jamie's face went pale, "Uh, yeah… you should ask Legolas to explain it to you sometime. It's just a quirk of Middle Earth… no big deal."

Skye smelled a cover and didn't like it. "Elves are immortal, is that what you are trying not to tell me?"

Jamie bit her lip, "You didn't know, did you?"

Skye's expression was dark, "No."

"It's not a big deal; it just takes a little getting used to. He'll always be as hot as he is now, just think of that," Jamie said with a smile.

Skye slowly smiled, "He is hot."

"For a blonde I guess," Jamie said lightly. "I like redheads myself."

Skye suddenly laughed, "I guess we have a little bit to talk about when he gets home."

Jamie's expression sobered, "He loves you, that is obvious to everyone who knows him. Don't let this bother you, okay? It was hard for me too when I found out, but Elves are not like the men we are used to, they're actually as good as they seem."

Skye nodded, lost in thought until the door opened and she saw Legolas standing in the doorway looking over the room. His eyes passed over everything and then settled on his wife and she gave him a smile.

"Well, you're back sooner than we expected. Is everything okay?" Skye asked.

Legolas nodded as he crossed the room to stand by her chair. "What's all this?" he asked.

"A welcome party," Jamie said. "You have been a bachelor so long you didn't even know what you needed, so I took the liberty of making a list and passing it out. It didn't take long for the ladies of the settlement to take care of it. They all just left a few minutes ago, now that the crisis is over."

Legolas just furrowed his brow and looked at Skye. "You surprise me," he said softly, and then noticed her new gown. She finally looked like the princess she was and it pleased him. "Your gown suits you."

Skye blushed, "Three gowns arrived this morning. And two pairs of shoes."

Legolas smiled, "Dance shoes?"

Skye rolled her eyes, but Jamie laughed. Legolas looked around and realized there was no room for her to dance. He peeked in the bedroom and frowned. It was furnished with all the amenities but there was no more floor space. He looked back in the main room with a thoughtful expression.

"We need to add on to the house," he said. "It is too small."

Jamie laughed, "A nursery already?"

"A dance room…" Legolas corrected but paused and smiled, "And a nursery."

Skye blushed at both comments, but said nothing.

Jamie just retrieved Veon from his nap spot on the bed and waved as she left.

Finally alone, Legolas pulled Skye from her chair and into his arms for a hug. He was pleased with the surprise, but even more pleased that his wife seemed to be comfortable here.

"The house has never looked so inviting. Thank you for doing this," Legolas said.

"Jamie did most of it," Skye admitted.

"I wasn't talking about the furniture. It is you that makes this house a home. I took you from your world abruptly though it was not your wish. Thank you for staying with me," Legolas clarified.

Skye hugged him a little tighter, "There's no where else I want to be."

Legolas drew back a little so he could kiss her, but her expression gave him pause. She looked at him as if he were a stranger and it worried him.

"Skye? What is it?"

"Is it true that Elves are immortal?" Skye asked bluntly.

Legolas stared into those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be searching his face for answers. He knew this was news that may change things between him, but he could not lie to her. He hadn't meant to keep it from her; it just hadn't come up yet.

"It is true," Legolas admitted.

"Then your life was never in danger?" she asked weakly as she looked away.

Legolas' heart sank as he realized what she must be thinking. "I can be hurt and killed, just like men, but I do not age or die from illness. The wound was grave as you thought. If you hadn't brought me home…"

Skye hugged him, "I'm still glad I came, but you should have told me."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said.

"I'm going to get old, you know. Gray hair, wrinkles, the works… can you live with that?" Skye asked.

"Yes I can," Legolas said as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "The only thing I think I cannot face is the thought of losing you."

"Well, you're stuck now; we're married and all… besides, this was your idea," Skye said.

"Indeed it was, and glad I am to have finally convinced you that we were meant for each other," Legolas said. "Now, if this matter is settled, why not show me your shoes?"

"You just want to watch me dance, but there's no room anymore," Skye said.

"I intend to fix that, and soon, but for the moment, we will scoot the furniture against the wall," Legolas said.

Skye smiled at him and went to change her shoes. She put on the blue silk dance shoes and tiptoed back into the main room with a playful smile. Legolas had already moved the table and couch and closed the curtains. He stood in the middle of the room and frowned.

"I want to see the shoes, not the gown," Legolas said.

Skye lifted the hem so he could look and Legolas shook his head at her.

"Woman, how clear must I be?" Legolas asked with a cocked brow.

"Oh, you want me to change?" Skye asked innocently.

Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. It was a fun game. "Lose the gown, Skye. We'll go from there."

Skye smiled and blushed as she twirled on her toes and then loosened the ties on her bodice. Legolas eyes were glued to her and she loved it. She undressed as slowly and provocatively as she could. Her husband watched, entranced. So he was immortal. Someday that might bother her, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

* * *

Legolas lounged against his pillow with his wife resting her head on his bare chest. The covers were haphazardly draped over them as their hearts slowly calmed from an afternoon of loving. Legolas looked down at the silk shoes that had been cast on the floor along with his clothes. He smiled to himself remembering the foreplay of dancing around the house. He'd be retrieving clothes from every room, but it was the shoes that held his gaze. He wanted her to share her gift and he was struck with an idea as to how.

"Skye, if I asked you to do something for me, would you?" Legolas asked.

Skye smiled dreamily, "Anything."

"Will you dance at the Summer Festival?" Legolas asked.

Skye opened her eyes suddenly but made no reply. She wasn't sure about that one.

"Will you?" Legolas pressed.

Skye cringed, "I don't know if I should… I would need a costume and music. Do you think people here would like it?"

"They will love it," Legolas said firmly. "You can take care of the costume tomorrow with the seamstress; she already has your size. I'll take care of music. We'll find something you can dance to. Maybe I can get Jamie to sing."

Skye lifted her head to look at him. "Jamie sings?"

Legolas smiled, "Jamie can charm the stars from the sky with her voice, that is her gift. Dancing is your gift and you must share it."

Skye rested her head on his chest again and listened to his heart. She finally decided to give in and she sighed, "When is this festival?"

"One week hence," Legolas said.

Skye sat up abruptly, "That soon? I have to practice!"

Legolas tugged her back into his arms and whispered, "Later." His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He couldn't wait to see her perform at the festival.

* * *

Explaining the concept of tights to an Elf seamstress wasn't easy. Skye tried calling them socks, hose, knickers… but nothing registered. After a carefully detailed description of the fabric and function of the garment she finally got through. What she had was adequate, though not exactly right. Undergarments were made to keep her modest for leaps and such, and the costume was finished as well. It was no tutu, but Skye hated those. It was like a peasant dress, with a tea length full skirt of blue to match her shoes, a tan bodice and white frilly blouse. She felt like the princess from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. If she had an orchestra, she could dance to the same songs. She'd already modeled it for Legolas, and he liked it, but he liked anything she wore. A few of the elves have agreed to play music for her, and Jamie said she'd sing. All Skye had to do was pick a song, so she sat with Jamie, trying to decide.

"Well?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know what they'd like," Skye said. "I'd give anything for a CD player and some Tchaikovsky."

Jamie laughed, "If you can pick a song I know, I can sing it for the musicians and they can play along."

Skye pondered her costume a moment and then sighed, "Sleeping Beauty comes to mind…"

Jamie smiled at the memory of the Disney classic. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…" she started to sing.

Skye smiled and joined her, "I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…"

Jamie stopped and smiled, "Perfect!"

"Yeah, but I need one more thing," Skye said seriously.

"What?"

Skye smiled, "A partner."

Jamie cocked a brow at her, "Where are you going to find another ballet dancer in Middle Earth?"

"I know one," Skye said. "Guess."

Jamie just smirked and shook her head, "He'll say no."

Skye stood from the table, "No he won't."

* * *

Legolas and Skye sat at the table eating dinner. It was quiet despite all the activity in the settlement preparing for the festival. There would be many guests here son, including one that Legolas was most anxious to see… Gimli. He took another bite of bread and glanced at his wife who was watching him intently. She looked like a cat who'd swallowed a bird.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Legolas, if I asked you to do something for me, would you?" she asked him sweetly.

Legolas knew the echo of his own words was deliberate, and he wondered what he was about to agree to. He couldn't say no, not after all the work she'd already done to prepare for the festival. He sighed and gave her a smile, "Yes."

Her smile was nothing short of dazzling, "Dance with me at the festival."

Legolas had just taken a bite and suddenly started coughing from the shock. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious, you'd be great!"

Legolas took a drink of wine to gather his composure and looked at her completely seriously, "I'll never walk on my toes, Skye."

Skye giggled, "Male dancers don't do that at all. I want to do a song Jamie's going to sing and it is definitely a pas de deux."

"A what?"

"A duet," Skye clarified. "I need a partner, please." She gave him a sad look and batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

Legolas smirked at her ploy but offered one last protest, "You know I have to maintain a little dignity, I have to lead around here you know."

Skye looked at him indignantly, "Ballet is very dignified, and I promise to be nice and let you wear your normal clothes."

Legolas looked at her suspiciously, "As opposed to what?"

Skye's smile broadened at the thought of Legolas in tights. He'd probably run the other way if he'd ever seen a dancer's costume. "Never mind," she finally said.

Legolas sighed and returned his gaze to his plate. "I will do as you ask, but I fear you will regret it."

Skye just sat back in her chair and sighed with satisfaction, "Nope, but you will after I put you through the practice. Eat up, we'll start after dinner."

* * *

Guests were arriving all day, and Legolas saw to everyone's needs as to lodging and such. He remained in the square most of the morning while Skye saw to the preparation of the hall for the feast that evening. Aragorn and his family had arrived early and after their greetings, went to Cilmo's house for the afternoon. Ẻomer and his family were coming down the path, and Legolas smiled at the sound of a familiar voice. Gimli must have traveled with the King of the Rohirrim, and Legolas stepped into the open to greet everyone. Ẻomer and Lothiriel greeted and hugged him and then Legolas turned his attention to the annoyed looking dwarf.

"Gimli, why so cross? This is a day of celebration," Legolas said, but knew what was probably bothering his friend.

"You went on an adventure and didn't take me with you," Gimli accused.

"Indeed, I admit it. The journey was most unexpected," Legolas said.

"Rumor has it you are married," Gimli said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is she?"

"Master dwarf, be kind," Lothiriel said.

"Aye, my lady, I will, but he must answer for depriving me of yet another wedding feast. The lads are one thing, but you, Legolas… you know better," Gimli said looking truly hurt.

Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I was following your advice. Come, let's go talk in private and you can ask me all about it."

Gimli smirked as they headed down the path, "Finally, someone listened to me."

* * *

Skye ran back and forth between the kitchen and the hall. Everything was being taken care of but she needed to feel useful. Lyneya was sitting in a chair in the corner of the gathering hall kitchen and watched her comings and goings with amusement. She saw Skye returning yet again and called to her.

"Skye, stop this. Everything will be ready without you hovering about. Go prepare for your dance… or meet some of the guests," Lyneya said.

Skye paled at the thought of meeting the guests. She knew there were kings and lords from all over coming and she was nervous. But preparing for her performance was a good idea. "I'll go and change for the feast… and make sure my costume is laid out for later."

Lyneya sighed, "Good idea." As Skye left, Lyneya turned her attention back to the cooks. She had come to help with the food, but Eruanna had insisted she rest. She was pondering going home, since no one would let her help anyway. The healer said she would have a difficult labor and should prepare for it now. Truthfully, Lyneya felt like a stuffed Oliphaunt. She couldn't put on her own shoes anymore and it was annoying. She couldn't wait to have this child.

* * *

Skye tried to cross the square without running into anyone, but there were lots of people about. Some of them she recognized, even if their names eluded her. But there were others, obviously guests here for the festival. She saw a man and woman dressed regally, but in a style that differed from what she'd seen. The man was tall and broad with a blonde beard and long hair. He wore a tunic of rich green trimmed in gold and his lady dressed in a deep blue gown trimmed in white and gold. Skye kept walking as if she didn't notice them, thankful that they were already engaged in conversation with several of the rangers. But she wouldn't escape the encounter so easily as the lady in blue addressed her as she passed.

"Hello," she said. "Are you one of the guests form Gondor?"

Skye halted, turned and offered her a friendly smile. "No, my lady. I live here in the wood, though I can understand the mistake. Not being and elf myself, I do not look as though I belong. My name is Skye, welcome to Ithilien," Skye said formally, trying to be the hostess she was expected to be.

"Oh, thank you. I am Lothiriel from Rohan and this one here is my husband Ẻomer," Lothiriel said. Ẻomer was still talking to Cilmo so he didn't hear their discussion.

Skye realized she was being shamefully informal with royalty, "Oh, your majesty, forgive my lack of manners."

"Not at all, we have only met and this is your home after all," Lothiriel said with a smile. Ẻomer finally turned his attention to his wife again when Cilmo left and she introduced Skye. "Ẻomer, this is Lady Skye."

"Pleased to meet you," he said with a smile.

Skye curtsied, "The honor is mine."

Ẻomer looked around the square and finally furrowed his brow, "Where has our host got to?"

"Legolas is not doubt seeing to other guests. I apologize for his absence. Have you some place to rest before the feast?" Skye asked.

"Not yet," Ẻomer said as he gave her his full attention again.

"Then please come to my house. It is small, but comfortable, and you can refresh yourselves after your long journey," Skye said.

"We'd be delighted," Lothiriel said.

"Great! Come with me, it is but a short walk from the square," Skye said as she led the way down the narrow path.

Ẻomer and his wife followed their new acquaintance in silence. It had been a few years since they had visited the wood and much had changed, but Ẻomer thought the path seemed familiar. He hadn't had the heart to visit since his cousin Miranda left, but he was certain he'd been this way before. He saw a house up ahead and suddenly realized whose it was.

"My lady, how came you to live among the Elves?" Ẻomer asked, trying not to sound nosey.

"I married an Elf," she said as she reached the steps to the porch and turned.

Ẻomer looked at her a moment, and remembered the rumors he'd heard about Legolas being married. He decided to take a chance and just ask. "Then you are… Lady Greenleaf?"

Skye blushed as she climbed the steps and paused at the door, "Yes, that's the rumor. Please, won't you come inside?"

Lothiriel laughed brightly, "You left us at a disadvantage, lady Skye."

"No, I'm not used to the title yet," Skye admitted as she opened the door. "I'm not… from around here."

She held the door for her guests to enter and then followed them inside. Legolas and Gimli were seated at the table having a discussion and they stood to greet them as they entered.

"Welcome to my home, Ẻomer… Lady Lothiriel," Legolas said with a smile. "I see you've met my wife, Skye."

"Yes," Ẻomer said with a smirk. "We figured it out eventually. She is most charming. Where did your meet?"

Gimli looked Skye over a moment and frowned. "A redhead from Sanfrancisco, interesting choice, Elf."

Legolas shot him a warning look and Gimli just sighed and offered Skye a smile, "Welcome lass, I'm Gimli."

Skye brushed aside the comment, not sure what it meant anyway. "Thank you, Lord Gimli. Legolas speaks of you often. He has been most anxious to see you these past weeks. He tells me you are quite the story teller. I look forward to hearing about some of your adventures."

Gimli smiled at her friendly manner and flattery, "I can tell you about the lad here," he said elbowing Legolas. "We've shared quite a few adventures together."

Legolas cleared his throat, "Won't you all make yourselves comfortable? I'll bring some wine."

"No, you sit and visit with your friends, I'll bring the refreshments," Skye said as she headed to the kitchen. She needed a breather.

Legolas sat with his three guests and was confronted by their expectant looks. He visibly cringed and then blushed, "What?"

"She's lovely," Ẻomer said.

"I like her," Lothiriel said.

"A redhead?" Gimli asked again with a cocked brow.

"The color is called Auburn," Legolas said indignantly. "Do not read into something as trivial as hair color. I love Skye. She's an amazing woman."

Gimli gave a snort, still certain that the coincidence was just too much. He knew Legolas had carried feelings for Miranda, at least for a while. But he forced a smile when Skye returned with not only wine, but…

"What are these?" Gimli asked as he took a small disc like pastry from the tray.

"Sugar cookies," Skye said, "My mother's recipe."

Gimli sniffed it then tasted one. He smiled, "She can cook, Elf, I'll give you that."

Skye forced a smile. She had a feeling that the dwarf didn't like her very much. She excused herself to go change for the feast. As she closed the door she sighed heavily. What did she expect, that everyone would just fall at her feet? Of course not. But what did she do to bug her husband's best friend? She laid out her dance costume for later and then put on her formal gown for the feast. It was… sky blue, and she giggled at the thought. The color was chosen since it suited her complexion, but still… _sky_ blue. How can you not giggle?

As the afternoon wore on, it was time to go to the hall for the feast. Legolas and Skye walked with their houseguests down to the square where they met Aragorn and his family. Eldarion and Miiriel were there along with all of Miranda's children and their families, save Nárello and Lalaith. They all entered the hall and took their seats. Faramir and Ẻowyn were already seated and Nyére and Polodrin were greeting some of the Avari as they came in to be seated. Soon the hall was filled, and Legolas led Skye to their seats at the head table. On one side sat the royalty of Gondor and on the other side sat the royalty of Rohan. Legolas stood and greeted the gathering.

"Summer is the time of mild weather and light hearts, what better time than this to gather with friends and neighbors? I welcome to all, the greats of Gondor and Rohan, Kings and their families, Lords and ladies, Elves and dwarves and men. Let the feast begin!"

There was cheering and applause as the food was brought out and the wine was served. The meal was fine, with all the favorites of the elves and some recipes donated by the human inhabitants of the wood as well. The feasting went on for hours as light conversation and laughter filled the hall. As the hour grew late and all had eaten their fill, it was time for entertainment. The food was cleared away and tables were moved to give floor space. First was music and lays chronicling tales of the elves. Some were of things old, and some were more recent, like the tale of the Hiri Nolwë or the tale of the Avari's journey to the wood. Then there was dancing, and the Avari showed everyone what festivals were all about.

This is when Skye quietly excused herself and went to change for her performance. She donned her costume and wrapped her dance shoes in a small cloth sack before walking back to the hall. She slipped into the kitchen to change her shoes and waited. Jamie joined her there shortly.

"Are you ready for this?" Jamie asked.

Skye was more nervous than she thought she'd be. "How many kings are out there?"

Jamie laughed, "They but their pants on one leg at a time just like everyone else. You'll be great!"

Skye gave hr half a smile and closed her eyes to prepare herself mentally. She had to put herself into the part.

Jamie watched at the door and then she turned back to Skye and announced, "It's time."

Skye's eyes flew open and she heaved a sigh, "Wonderful."

Jamie took her place by the musicians as the floor cleared. Legolas left to join his wife and Nyére introduced the performance.

"A dance called ballet," she announced.

Everyone murmured curiously about the strange title and then gave Jamie their attention. They thought perhaps it was she that would dance. But Jamie just nodded to the musicians to play as she set up the scene.

"A young princess has been in hiding from an evil sorceress. She lives with her three aunts and has been taught to be distrustful of strangers. She dreams of meeting a handsome prince some day. Unknown to her, today is that day…." Jamie steps back and watches as Skye dances in carrying a basket of berries. Her footwork is well practiced, and her skirt, though still modest is short enough for everyone to see her feet. It is obvious by the reaction of the crowd that they are impressed.

Skye did a lighthearted dance, skipping about the room like a young girl might. She pretended to pick more berries here and there and then set her basked down. She looks around to see if anyone is there, and then pretends to meet someone. She points to herself with a questioning look and then smiles shyly as she curtsies. She pretends to hold and invisible partner and dances around as though waltzing and Jamie begins to sing with the music.

_"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you… I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"_

Skye twirled and danced on her toes as Legolas entered the hall and pretended to see her for the first time. Skye didn't notice him, and everyone held their breath to see what he would do. Skye's dance surprised them, but the thought of Legolas dancing had them floored. He walked up behind her and caught her hands and danced with her in perfect time. She suddenly stops and looks and then backed away in surprise. It was quite the display of acting as he assured her he was not there to harm her. He asks her to dance, and she timidly accepts, and then everyone gasped when he catches her in a lift and then dips her suddenly. Jamie starts to sing again, a little brighter this time and Legolas and Skye go all out in their dance.

Aragorn couldn't believe it. He'd never seen his friend do anything like that in all his life. It was obvious that he loved Skye very much. Gimli just stared in shock. He'd been all wrong about Skye. There was nothing to do with Miranda in this relationship, that was obvious. He owed Legolas an apology.

With the dance concluded, Legolas and Skye gave a bow and the room erupted in cheers and applause. Legolas blushed, and backed away, leaving Skye standing alone in the middle of the room. She looked around at the crowd and slowly smiled. Finally, she was the prima ballerina, and she'd never been so happy. They accepted her, and she finally felt at home. She bowed again and tried to return to her seat but Legolas shook his head and pointed to the floor.

"Give us another," he said.

Skye shook her head but the crowd kept shouting, "More."

Skye looked to Jamie who shrugged. "What do you want to do?" Jamie asked.

Skye pondered it a moment and then smiled, "You mind singing acapella?"

"No."

"How about True Colors by Cyndi Lauper?" Skye suggested.

Jamie smiled and nodded. She stepped out of the way and started to sing. Skye danced her heart out for that song, and that was their encore. The ballet performances turned out to be the talk of the festival, and Skye was not only accepted, but appreciated by the Elves. Legolas was so proud of her, and no one had anything negative to say about his performance either. Elves respected the arts, and Skye had brought something new and wonderful to the wood. She finally belonged.

END.


End file.
